


Unmasked

by MotherOfSnakes



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Begging, Big Man/Small Woman, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Snowballing, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: She longs to be dominated by a powerful man, but such fantasies are frowned upon and so she hides her true desires behind a mask of conformity. Nobody sees the real her beneath that mask. But what will happen when a creature in a more literal kind of mask takes her for his own?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. This is one of those ‘initial non-con but she ends up liking it’ type fics. If that’s not your thing, maybe don’t read on – I have absolutely no wish to upset or offend anybody.

 I woke suddenly in pitch darkness. I remained very still and quiet, and waited for some sign of what had awakened me. When none came, I slowly sat up. That was when I knew something wasn’t right, because as the covers slipped down and my skin was exposed to the cool air, I realized I was naked.

 I never slept naked. On Jakku one had to be prepared for opportunity or danger to strike at any time, even in the middle of the night – you had to be ready to leap out of bed at a moment’s notice, so people tended to wear at least some form of clothing. Why would I have changed such an ingrained habit? Unless ...

 Rather hesitantly, I reached out towards the usually-empty side of the bed. The only way I might conceivably have fallen asleep naked was if I had dozed off after sex, but it had been years since I’d had a regular partner and I hardly ever had one-night stands. Still, if there had been a celebration involving alcohol the previous evening it was not out of the question, and that would also explain why I seemed to be having trouble remembering what had happened, although I did not feel hung-over.

 There was no-one in my bed, however. But what was more alarming was that my outstretched arm kept feeling mattress and blankets where it should, by now, have come to the bed’s edge. My bed was not this big. That was when it hit me: _it wasn’t my bed._

 I was not in my hut. I would not have gone home with anyone else, however drunk I might have been. That sort of thing could get a young woman like myself killed. You always went to your own hut when you decided to sleep with someone, so you knew where your weapons were, where the furniture was if you had to stumble about in the dark, where the nearest escape route was. So that meant ... what? I’d been kidnapped? Maybe drugged? Slave traders did sometimes raid the villages of Jakku, I knew. I started to panic at the thought. Not only was I not at home, I might not even be on my planet any more. I could be on a starship on my way to being sold as property. It might even have already happened. I could be anywhere in the galaxy.

 I took a series of deep breaths to try and calm myself. Growing up on Jakku, one learned early to confront hardship and adversity with stoicism. Screaming or crying were rarely helpful, and right now it didn’t seem like there was anyone around to hear me anyway. I’d heard nothing but my own movements since waking. Tentatively, I said: “Lights?”

 I snapped my eyes shut against the blaze of brightness that followed. When I opened them again, the light revealed me to be in a sparsely-furnished, military-style room. The only thing in it that didn’t appear completely utilitarian was an odd sculpture on a low table – it resembled a half-melted helmet. A helmet that looked vaguely familiar – I’d seen images of it somewhere.

 To my relief, I was indeed alone. The lack of windows suggested I was aboard a starship, but the room seemed too large for that, although it was possible if the vessel was big enough or the person to whom it belonged was of sufficient importance. More likely, though, I was on a planet. Probably not Jakku – most of its population lived in small, primitive villages like my own home, Tuanul.

 I got slowly out of bed. It was as I stretched that I realized I wasn’t totally naked – there was something around my neck. It was flush against my skin and I couldn’t see it when I looked down at myself. I put my hands up to feel it. It felt like leather, with a circular metal tag dangling from the front. A collar? Cold fear trickled down my spine. This confirmed my slave theory. I ran my fingers all the way around the collar, but there didn’t seem to be a buckle or other form of fastening – I could not take it off. I touched the tag carefully. There was something engraved on both sides of it. Some sort of symbol on the front, I thought, and words on the back, though I couldn’t decipher them.

 I walked towards the nearest door, assuming – and hoping, as my bladder was full – that it led to a refresher. I was right. I took care of the necessary business, then, afraid of what I might see, steeled myself to look into the mirror above the sink. My brown eyes looked back at me with their usual expression – my pupils did not appear dilated or contracted, as they might have been as reaction to drugs. That didn’t really mean anything, though – maybe the drugs had just worn off. My dark brown hair, which I usually kept tied back out of my face, fell loose to just below my shoulders. My face seemed normal – no bruises or cuts or other evidence of a struggle having taken place.

 I looked next at the collar. It seemed to be black leather, as I’d suspected. The tag was silver in colour and bore the emblem of the First Order on the front. I stared at it in rising apprehension. Then I turned it around to see what was written on the back, tilting my head in an attempt to make it easier to read the reversed letters in the reflection. They said:

 

PROPERTY OF KYLO REN.

 

 I gasped and leaned forward, clutching the sink for support. I remembered. I remembered _everything_.

***

 It had started when a Resistance pilot, Poe something, arrived in Tuanul. I hadn’t paid too much attention at first. Like most people on Jakku, I cared nothing for politics and generally ignored the machinations of the Republic, the First Order and the Resistance alike. Whoever claimed to be in charge, whoever insisted they were the heroes and the other side were the villains, it made no difference to me. My life went on the same whoever held sway over the galaxy and whoever protested about it.

 Poe, and the little BB droid that followed him about, had been seeking one of the village elders who apparently had some information the Resistance wanted. They’d found their man and gone off to talk in his hut. But Poe had been tracked by the First Order – mere hours later, their ships were descending.

 The Stormtroopers disgorged by the ships began ransacking the village in search of Poe, setting buildings ablaze and rounding up the villagers – for questioning or execution, I wasn’t sure. At this point I was afraid, but not terrified. On Jakku one became accustomed to this sort of thing, and I knew what to do to avoid capture.

 I was a small woman, a couple of inches over five feet in height with a slender build. This gave me the advantage of being able to hide in places into which an average-sized person wouldn’t fit, and in which most raiders wouldn’t think of looking. On this occasion, I chose a stack of heavy crates piled haphazardly in a heap after a delivery of some sort. I wormed my way between them, squeezing into a narrow gap in the very centre. Even if someone were to look into the crates themselves, they wouldn’t see me here, and I was able to peek through a crack to observe what was going on around me.

 The elder whom Poe had been visiting had been found, and was being held by some Stormtroopers while others continued their hunt for Poe. I could hear another ship landing amid much muttering and gasps of fear from both the detained villagers and the Stormtroopers. Somebody important was coming.

 When the cause of the agitation came into my view I had to hold back a gasp myself. It was Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. I’d seen holos of him before, but in person he was far more imposing. A towering figure, he strode into the village as though he owned it, his long black robe billowing around him. His face was obscured by his infamous mask, but he moved with supreme confidence and, for such a big man, with surprising grace. As I watched him, a curious feeling grew in the pit of my stomach – a forbidden, dangerous feeling that afflicted me from time to time, one which I always suppressed at once and refused to admit to later.

 Ever since my adolescence, I’d longed for a strong, dominant man in my life – someone who could protect me and keep me safe, but who could also fulfil my wanton desires. I wanted someone powerful who would pin me down and fuck me hard, to whose authority I would willingly submit. I was drawn to large men because they seemed to offer what I craved, but though they had the physical strength I sought, I had never been able to find anyone with a personality to match. A couple of my boyfriends had tried to be dominating when I’d requested it, but were obviously uncomfortable with it and hadn’t enjoyed it. A couple of others had been outright horrified by the suggestion. Assuming that I must be some sort of sexual deviant to want the things I did, I learned to keep my wishes secret, to stifle my submissive urges. I pretended to just want an ordinary relationship of equals and hid my true feelings behind a mask of normalcy and respectability.

 Now, watching Kylo Ren stalking through the village, those feelings reared their heads and roared. _This_ was the kind of man I wanted. _This_ was a man who knew how to be in command. I imagined kneeling before him, offering myself to him. Then, as always, I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I wasn’t supposed to think like that, especially not about a mass-murdering megalomaniac like him. And anyway, I told myself, I didn’t even know what he looked like. Beneath that mask and the swirling robe could be anything – he could be ancient, or hideously scarred, or not male or even human.

 Kylo Ren, in the middle of striding towards the restrained village elder, suddenly paused. Slowly, he turned his head in my direction. Though it was impossible to tell exactly where he was looking behind the mask, he appeared to be staring directly at me. I ceased to breathe for a moment. He couldn’t have seen me ... could he?

 I began to breathe again as he tossed his head dismissively and returned his gaze to his captive. He walked up to him. “Look how old you’ve become,” mocked Kylo, his voice modified by the mask into a robotic, low-pitched growl. His words showed that he knew the man, which startled me – how was a back-of-beyond Jakku villager known to the highest echelons of the First Order? There must be more to the elder than there seemed. I wouldn’t know, I’d never spoken to him myself.

 “Something far worse has happened to you,” said the old man calmly.

 “You know what I’ve come for,” Kylo went on as though he had not spoken.

 “I know where you come _from_ ,” the elder replied. “Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

 “The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

  _Skywalker_? He must mean Luke Skywalker, I thought, the Jedi who had been involved in the great rebellion against the Empire. I’d assumed he was dead.

 “The First Order rose from the Dark Side,” said the old man. “You did not.”

 “I’ll show you the Dark Side,” hissed Kylo ominously.

 “You may try,” said the elder stoutly, “but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

 “You’re so right,” said Kylo. In an instant he had ignited a blazing red lightsaber and, in a single, brutal stroke, cut the old man down.

 Amid screams of horror, Poe leapt from behind a nearby hillock and fired his blaster at Kylo Ren. In a spectacular display of his power, Kylo froze the bolt in mid-air with a flick of his hand. I’d never heard of anyone being able to do such a thing with the Force (not that I knew much about it). Poe himself was also frozen – I could see him trying and failing to move as a couple of Stormtroopers seized him. They dragged him before Kylo Ren and pushed him roughly to his knees. Kylo squatted in front of him, apparently regarding him.

 “So who talks first?” said Poe, rather cockily given the events he had just witnessed. “Do you talk first? I talk first?”

 “The old man gave it to you,” said Kylo with conviction.

 “It’s just very hard to understand you with all the ... apparatus,” said Poe.

 “Search him,” Kylo ordered the Stormtroopers, straightening up. They obeyed, rifling through Poe’s clothes. One of them said: “Nothing, sir.”

 “Put him on board,” said Kylo curtly. As the Stormtroopers hauled Poe to his feet and marched him towards Kylo’s ship, another person approached him. This one wore highly reflective chrome armour, which presumably designated a greater rank than the white-clad infantry. “Sir,” she said, “the villagers ...”

 To my utter astonishment and terror, Kylo turned and pointed to my hiding-place. “There’s a woman hiding among those crates,” he said. “Extract her and put her on my ship. As for the others ... kill them all.” Then he whirled around and headed back to his ship.

 My heart seemed to stop dead in my chest. How could he possibly have known where I was? Perhaps his mask was equipped with sensors that had detected me, maybe by body-heat? What did he want with me anyway? Trembling with fear, I watched as four Stormtroopers, under the direction of the chrome-clad woman, detached themselves from the main group and made for me.

 I briefly considered trying to run for it, but it was too late for that. Before I’d even started to squirm out of my hiding-place, two of the Stormtroopers had lifted away the crates from above me and the other two had grabbed my arms, yanking me out. The rest of the Stormtroopers had opened fire on the other villagers. Everyone I knew was being murdered before my eyes.

 Numb with shock, I didn’t try to get away as the Stormtroopers led me up the ramp onto Kylo Ren’s ship. Just inside, a pale man in a military uniform waited. He had immaculately-groomed red hair, and the coldest of cold eyes. He looked down his nose at me when my escorts halted in front of him. “What’s this?” he said disapprovingly.

 “Commander Ren’s ... uh ... personal prisoner, General,” one of the Stormtroopers answered.

 The general rolled his eyes. “We can’t have him distracted,” he said. “Get rid of her.”

 Panic flooded through me at these words, and I tugged violently against the Stormtroopers’ grip on me, attempting to break free. It did me no good – they merely held on tighter. I stilled as Kylo Ren reappeared, looming up behind the redhead from the interior of the ship. “Is there a problem, General Hux?” he asked.

 “We don’t have time for your games, Ren,” snapped the general, gesturing at me. “Dispose of her and let’s be off.”

 Kylo raised a leather-gloved hand towards Hux, but didn’t touch him. Nevertheless, the general began to choke, panting for breath. Kylo was using the Force to close his airways.

 “Alright, _alright_!” wheezed Hux desperately. Kylo released him and he grunted to the Stormtroopers: “Put her somewhere out of the way, and see that she doesn’t cause trouble.”

 “I can see to that,” said Kylo. He waved his hand in front of my face, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

 I splashed some water on my face, and drank some since I had no idea how long I’d been unconscious and didn’t know when I’d last eaten or drunk. There was a new toothbrush in a packet next to the sink, so I opened it and cleaned my teeth. I also found a hairbrush and combed out my tangled tresses.

 Then I returned to the main room. I looked around for my clothes – or indeed _any_ clothes – but there was nothing in evidence. I tried to open the wardrobe compartment I located in the wall, but it was locked. So was the exit door, which was of the sliding type with a keypad for the entering of a code next to it, but I’d expected that, and in any case I didn’t fancy going anywhere naked.

 I was trapped, and I wasn’t sure what to do next. As I stood there, half-heartedly contemplating making an attempt at breaking the door (whilst knowing all along that this would be futile), I heard footsteps approaching. Heavy footsteps, those of a large person.

 I leapt back from the door in fright and ran back to the bed, diving under the covers and pulling them over my head. I curled myself up to present the smallest possible target and faced away from the door, feigning sleep.

 The footsteps stopped outside the door. I heard a code being tapped in and the sound of the door sliding open, then the footsteps walking over to the bed. “You are awake,” said Kylo Ren’s mechanical voice as they halted, “don’t pretend otherwise.”

 Quivering, I rolled over and peeped out from under the bedclothes. He stood there, a hulking figure all in black – he had to be at least a foot taller than myself, I thought, and probably twice as wide. I wondered again what lay beneath the robe and mask. He was too big to be a woman, I decided, but there was no guaranteeing he was human.

 “Oh, I’m very human,” said Kylo Ren, as though I had spoken the thought aloud, “and _very_ male.” I was sure there was definite emphasis, despite the distortion the mask caused to his voice.

 “Where am I?” I asked timidly.

 “You are in my quarters,” replied Kylo. That was all the answer I was going to get, I could tell.

 I pushed myself up into a sitting position, back to the headboard, keeping the blankets pulled up to my chin. “Why am I here?” I ventured. “I don’t know anything about the Resistance, I swear to you. I never even met that pilot, or the old man ...” I stopped talking instantly as Kylo held up a hand, scared that he was going to choke me as he had General Hux. However, he was apparently merely indicating that he wanted silence, as nothing happened.

 “You know why you’re here,” he said.

 I stifled a sob, one hand going to the collar around my neck. “I’m ... I’m a slave?” I sniffled.

 “Not a slave,” said Kylo, “a pet.”

 A faint ripple of excitement ran through me at his words, and I pushed it away furiously. I should be terrified, and outraged. True, I had secretly dreamed about being dominated, but _this_ wasn’t what I wanted ... was it? Even if it had been, I told myself, I didn’t want someone like him – a killer, a tyrant. A monster. And someone whose face I hadn’t even seen.

 No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than Kylo Ren raised his hands to either side of his mask. There was a click, then a hiss as the front part moved forwards and upwards. I held my breath as he lifted the thing from his head and set it down on a nearby table. He was revealed.

 A mane of black hair fell in thick waves around a long face with rugged features, the hard angles of his prominent nose and strong jaw softened by dark, soulful eyes and the fullest, most kissable lips I’d ever seen. He was not conventionally handsome, but he was – at least to me – stunning. I had never liked pretty-boys. I preferred men who looked like _men_ , and if someone had asked me to describe my idea of male perfection, the specimen standing before me was more or less exactly what I would have come up with.

 This wasn’t fair, I thought. He wasn’t supposed to be good-looking. Monsters were supposed to _look_ like monsters, weren’t they? Instead, Kylo Ren was a fantasy come to life. I had never felt such an immediate and powerful attraction to anyone before.

 “Don’t be afraid,” he said, “I feel it too.” His unmodified voice was audible silk, smooth and deep, gliding over me like a caress.

 “Feel what?” I whispered. It was difficult to concentrate when all I could think about was biting that pouty lower lip of his.

 “Lust,” he said succinctly.

 “I don’t feel ...” I started indignantly, but he interrupted me: “You do. There’s no point in lying to me. I can see your thoughts.”

 Damn him and his Force powers! “Fine,” I admitted grudgingly, “I find you attractive. I won’t deny that. But it doesn’t mean I’m willing to be your slave.” I tugged at the tag dangling from the collar. “I don’t care what this says, I’m a person, not a possession.”

 “No reason you can’t be both,” said Kylo. “And as I told you, you’re not a slave. You’re my pet. So you will follow my rules, is that understood? If you are good, you will be rewarded. Misbehave, and you will be punished.”

 I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the treacherous tingle of arousal that curled through me as he mentioned punishment. I had a brief vision of him spanking me, his large hands smacking my buttocks until I screamed. I shoved it away. “What are the rules?” I said in a small voice.

 “You will obey me at all times,” said Kylo. “When I tell you to do something, you will do it promptly and without question. If you want something – anything – you will ask me for it. You will refer to me as Master. You are not to use my name, except during the throes of passion. I like hearing it then.”

 “The throes of ...?” I trailed off, a mix of fear and that cursed excitement making my stomach churn. “I’m not going to ... you wouldn’t ... you can’t ...” I stammered.

 “You know I can take whatever I want,” said Kylo. I shivered fearfully. He was right about that – even without his lightsaber or the Force, he was obviously much stronger than I was. If he wanted to take me, there was nothing I could do to stop him. And something about that thought was obscenely erotic. I loathed myself for feeling that way.

 “I ... I can’t fight you off,” I acknowledged, “but you’re insane if you think I’d enjoy you touching me.”

 Kylo Ren smirked, and to my shame I found myself thinking about how those lips might feel pressed against mine, and against other, more intimate areas. I could feel myself blushing as he said confidently: “We’ll see.”

 He shrugged off his robe, beneath which he wore a padded tunic and leather trousers. A thick belt encircled his waist, his lightsaber hanging from it. He placed the lightsaber on the table next to his mask, then unbuckled the belt and let it drop to the floor. He proceeded to pull off the leather gloves that covered his hands. I turned my head away as he began to take off the tunic next, but he ordered: “Watch me.”

 I looked back at him reluctantly – the more so because, deep down, I _wanted_ to look. Swiftly, he removed the rest of his clothing, and stood there before me in all his naked glory. And he _was_ glorious. Broad chest and shoulders, bulging biceps and defined pectorals, muscle-ridged belly ... and, jutting up against that belly, the biggest cock I’d ever set eyes on.

 “Wow,” I said before I could stop myself.

 Kylo’s smirk widened into a conceited grin. “So glad you approve, Pet,” he said. Although I was certain he was being sarcastic, there was a hint of genuine pleasure in his tone, as if he really was glad I approved of his physique. Blushing again, I wrenched my gaze away from him.

 Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed, and I shrank away, pulling the blankets tighter around me. He seized them in one hand and tore them out of my grasp, yanking them away from my body. I hunched myself up in a vain attempt to conceal my nudity from him.

 “None of that,” said Kylo, wagging a finger as though I were a disobedient child. “Never hide yourself from me. Lie down on your back and spread your legs.”

 I shivered again, and not just with fear this time. My sex was thrumming with unwanted desire, and I despised myself for wanting him. However appealing he was physically, however much my body craved his, I knew intellectually that he was a terrible person. A murderer. He had killed everyone in Tuanul, all those innocent people ... I _shouldn’t_ want him. But I did.

 “I’m scared,” I said quietly, hoping against hope that there was some shred of compassion in him.

 “You should be,” said Kylo darkly.

 “Please don’t do this,” I whimpered, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. One escaped and leaked down my cheek. To my astonishment, Kylo Ren reached out and brushed it gently away with his thumb.

 “Don’t cry, little one,” he said, his voice suddenly soft and soothing. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

 “I want you to let me go,” I said, gulping back my tears.

 “No, you don’t,” said Kylo, as if there could be no two ways about it. “Now do as you’re told. Lie back and spread your legs.”

 Hesitantly, I lay back against the pillows, folding my arms over my breasts. I kept my legs together, too frightened and embarrassed to spread them despite his command. He sighed impatiently and flicked a finger in my direction. Abruptly, and totally against my will, my legs sprang away from each other. I tried with all my might to bring them together again, but to no avail. The Force held them wide apart. I hastily put my hands between my thighs, covering my sex. I knew I was wet down there, and I desperately didn’t want him to see it. I couldn’t let him know what effect he was having on me.

 Kylo Ren pulled his own legs up onto the bed and seated himself between mine. “Remove your hands,” he said. When I didn’t obey at once, he took hold of my wrists and effortlessly pried my hands away. Even exerting all my strength against him, I could not move my hands an inch. He could probably snap my neck with similar ease, I thought. Perhaps, for my own safety, it would be better to comply with his wishes. Or was it that I actually _wanted_ to comply, and was trying to find a reason to make it acceptable to do so?

 Kylo gathered both my wrists into one big hand and placed them against the headboard above my head. When he let go, they remained there, pinned by the Force. I was now completely exposed to him. I could feel my face burning with humiliation, and an entirely different kind of heat pooling in my lower belly. How could my body betray me like this?

 Utterly shameless, Kylo stared down at my sex. “What a pretty little pussy,” he crooned, and reached out to brush his fingertips lightly against me. I bit back a moan. “And wet for me already,” he said with satisfaction.

 “Please don’t!” I squeaked.

 “Don’t?” he said, seeming almost amused. “You don’t want this? You don’t want _me_?”

 “No,” I said, attempting to sound firm and sure. Even I didn’t believe it. I knew he wouldn’t.

 “Your mouth may say no,” Kylo purred, “but your cunt says yes.” He held up his fingers, glistening wet with the proof of my arousal. As I watched, he brought them to his lips and slipped them into his mouth, sucking them clean of my juices. A lustful shudder ran through me and he smiled, returning his fingers to my sex. This time he slid one inside me. It was long and thick and felt amazing.

 “Mmm, you’re tight,” observed Kylo. “My dick is going to _wreck_ you.”

 I let out a strangled noise that was part moan and part sob. His words combined with his actions were too much. I had never been so turned on in my life. I hated it. And loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

 Kylo Ren withdrew his finger from inside me. My heart-rate shot up as he lowered himself onto his chest, bending his head with deliberate slowness towards my sex, his eyes never leaving mine. Unable to stand the anticipation, I closed my eyes.

 Out of nowhere, Kylo slapped me. I let out a startled yelp, my eyes snapping open. He hadn’t hurt me, not really – he had only meant the blow to shock me into opening my eyes, and it had worked. “Don’t look away,” he ordered, gazing up at me as he lowered himself again. The sight of him between my legs, his dark head framed by my thighs, was almost unbearably erotic. I watched obediently as he parted my nether lips with his thumbs and leaned in ...

 “Oh fuck!” I yelled as his warm, wet tongue pushed its way between my folds. It felt exquisite. He plunged it in and out of me a few times, fucking me with it, then ran it up my slit until he reached my clit. He flicked repeatedly over my sensitive little nub with the tip of his tongue, driving me wild. I writhed around as best I could with my arms and legs pinioned by the Force, unable to hold back my moans of pleasure, pushing urgently towards his face. He seemed to know exactly what I liked, exactly what to do to whip me into a frenzy. Of course he did, I realized in a brief moment when I was capable of coherent thought – he could read my mind.

 I was close to climax when he finally pulled away, his mouth and chin soaked with my juices. I clamped my teeth together to hold in a frustrated noise. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I think you’re ready for this now,” he said, taking hold of his cock and guiding it into position. I was ready and more than ready, every submissive instinct within me bawling at me to plead for it. I managed to resist the urge, but I could not stop my hips shifting eagerly forward to meet him as he brought the swollen head of his organ to my entrance.

 “Not so reticent now, are we?” gloated Kylo. He pushed into me with slow, steady pressure and I gasped at the feeling of his hot, hard cock sliding into my throbbing sex, compelling my passage to expand and accept his delicious intrusion. I had never felt so stretched, so full. So _good_.

 “Oh!” I gasped. “Oh, you’re ... you’re so big!”

 “Yes, I am,” agreed Kylo smugly, “and you are going to take _all_ of it.”

 He sank down on top of me, covering my body with his, just propping himself up with his forearms – he was so much taller than I was that my face would have been smothered beneath his chest otherwise. I was enveloped by him, caged by his limbs, pressed into the mattress by the weight of him. At last, at long last, I was being taken the way I’d always fantasised about. _This_ was what I wanted – what I’d _always_ wanted – and in that moment Kylo Ren became my whole world. He was everywhere and everything, surrounding me with his size, pinning me with his strength, impaling me with his cock. Intoxicating me with his sheer maleness. Possessing me. There was nothing but him in the entire galaxy.

 Fully sheathed inside me, he began to thrust, the magnificent length and girth of him seeming to ignite every nerve-ending within me. I ached to wrap my arms around him and rake my nails down his back, to encircle his pumping hips with my legs, but at the same time there was a fierce joy and excitement in being prevented from doing so, in being totally helpless beneath him. I angled my pelvis so that his taut belly rubbed against my clit, moaning wantonly now, no longer caring about anything but the pleasure.

 “You like that, don’t you?” growled Kylo in my ear. “You like my big dick.” When I merely whimpered in response, he hissed: “Answer me when I ask you a question! Do you like my dick?”

 “Yes!” I cried. “Yes, I like it! It feels incredible ... oh, fuck ... oh Kylo ...”

 “Yeah, say my name,” he grunted, his thrusts speeding up.

 “Kylo! Kylo! Oh ... fuck ... _Kylo Ren_!”

 “Shit, you’re so tight,” he groaned, “so wet ... gonna come soon. You’d like it inside you, wouldn’t you?”

 Right then, I felt like I’d never wanted anything more. “Yes!” I panted. “Fuck, Kylo, yes! Come inside me!”

 “Oh, but you’ve been naughty, Pet,” he rumbled, “acting like you didn’t want this. I don’t think you deserve to have my come in you.”

 “Wh ... what?” I stuttered. I was so lost in ecstasy I wasn’t quite sure what I was hearing any more. The muscles of my sex were clenching around him in preparation for what was building towards the best climax I’d ever had.

 “You haven’t earned it yet,” said Kylo, his breathing heavy, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he approached his peak. “You’re going to take my load in your mouth instead.”

 Abruptly, he pulled out of me, causing me to cry out in disappointment. For the second time I’d been close to coming and he’d denied me again! He straddled my upper body, one hand jerking himself while the other grabbed my face roughly, forcing my mouth open. He aimed the head of his cock between my lips, his expression blissful as thick jets of hot white come spurted onto my tongue. I moaned. I didn’t especially like the taste, but just the idea of him coming in my mouth, and seeing how it aroused him to do so, fuelled my lust to fever-pitch.

 Kylo Ren milked the last few drops from his cock and wiped the head against my lower lip. He released my cheeks and placed his fingers under my chin, pushing my mouth closed. “Swallow,” he commanded.

 I obeyed, maintaining eye-contact with him as I did so, and he made a sound of approval in his throat. “Good girl,” he said. He lifted himself off me and reclined beside me. I wriggled frantically, desperate for my own climax. I’d never needed to come so badly in my life. I’d have done the job myself if I could, but my hands were still clamped to the headboard with the Force.

 Kylo put his hands behind his head and relaxed, giving every appearance of being about to drift off to sleep. Made bold by my desperation, I dared to ask: “Um ... what about me?”

 “What _about_ you?” said Kylo innocently.

 “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” I said.

 “If there’s something you want, Pet, you’d better tell me what it is,” he said teasingly. The bastard was playing with me.

 “You know what it is,” I muttered.

 “Hmm,” he hummed, “maybe I do. But maybe I want to hear you say it.” That infuriating smirk was back on his face. “You remember the rules,” he went on. “If you want something, you ask for it. Ask nicely, and I might give it to you.”

 He was going to make me beg. Of course he was.

 “Please,” I whined, hating how needy and pathetic I sounded.

 “I’m sorry?” said Kylo, tilting his head as though he hadn’t heard.

 “Please!” I said more loudly.

 “Please what?”

 “Please make me come,” I said.

 “That’s not what I meant,” said Kylo. “Who am I?”

 “Kylo Ren.”

 “No. Try again.”

 “ _Commander_ Ren,” I offered.

 “No. Who am I _to you_? I told you how to address me. Say it.”

 He wanted me to call him Master, I realized, and right then, in a sudden burst of wilfulness, I decided that I was not going to do it. I’d done everything he wanted, given in to him shamefully, and now he was demanding I humiliate myself further before he’d even let me come? Well, I wouldn’t. I would exert whatever small measure of control I could. I didn’t need to come. It would hardly be the first time I hadn’t climaxed during sex, though it was the first time the man had done it on purpose rather than simply failing to get me there.

 Setting my jaw stubbornly, I looked directly at him and shook my head. “I’m not going to say it,” I informed him.

 “No?” he said. “I think you will.” He leaned over and drew one of my nipples into his mouth. He toyed briefly with the other, fondling it between thumb and forefinger, then trailed his hand down my stomach and abdomen. I raised my hips as his fingers went lower, trying to encourage him to touch me where I needed it most. With a low chuckle, he obliged, stroking over my clit with a fingertip. I shuddered with pleasure.

 Kylo let go of my nipple and placed his mouth on mine. I couldn’t help but moan. As I did so, he slipped his tongue between my lips, and at the same instant, his finger slipped inside me. He moved it in and out, slowly at first, gradually increasing his speed. Of their own volition, my hips were bucking in time with his movements as I pushed myself onto his finger.

 Breaking the kiss, Kylo sat up and settled himself between my legs, giving himself better access to my sex. He pressed the thumb of his free hand to my clit and began rubbing it. “Fuck!” I hissed. My climax was building again, coming closer and closer with every second.

 “Say it,” instructed Kylo.

 “I won’t!” I insisted.

 “You will, if you want to come,” he said. I shook my head, and, just as the ecstasy was about to hit, he removed both hands from me, stopping all stimulation.

 “No!” I shouted furiously. I’d been so close!

 Kylo grinned wickedly, and busied himself with licking my juices from his fingers while my pleasure ebbed away. He waited until my breathing had returned to normal, then started his ministrations again, rubbing my clit and finger-fucking me. This time he added a second finger, making it feel even better. And just as before, he brought me to the brink before ordering me to call him Master. Again I refused, and again he denied me my orgasm.

 Twice more this happened. By now I was a complete mess, almost sobbing with want, my internal muscles spasming continually, my legs shaking, chest heaving. I couldn’t take it any more. This time, when I felt myself getting close, I looked up at him imploringly and pleaded: “Please! Please let me come! I need it, I need it so much, _please_!”

 “You beg very prettily,” said Kylo, “but you know what you have to say. One little word, that’s all, and I’ll give you what you want. Say it. _Say it_.”

 I surrendered. “Master!” I shrieked. “Please, Master, let me come!”

 “That’s a good girl,” Kylo praised me, his fingers at once quickening their pace. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 He had broken me. But it was worth it. A climax of shattering intensity crashed over me, ecstasy surging through my body like a tidal wave. His fingers continued to work me as I thrashed and screamed, back arching off the bed, vision whiting out. It seemed to go on for hours. I was fairly sure I blacked out for a while.

 When I was once again aware of myself to any real degree, I was slumped against the sweat-soaked sheets, trembling all over. Kylo had released the Force bonds holding me and my arms and legs were sagging in exhaustion. I couldn’t think straight.

 Kylo Ren wrapped his arms around me and rolled us to our sides, pulling me to him so that my back was against his chest. I seemed to fit perfectly into the curve of his body, as though I belonged there. Engulfed by him, I felt tiny and insignificant and completely vulnerable. And so very safe.


	4. Chapter 4

 I woke with a start, and had a moment’s panic at not recognising my surroundings. Then the memory of my encounter with Kylo Ren came flooding back, and I remembered where I was. He was no longer in bed with me or, it seemed, anywhere else in his quarters. I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I was ravenously hungry.

 I climbed out of bed, and immediately noticed a plate of food on the table nearby. Next to it was a datapad, its screen blinking MESSAGE. I tapped it hesitantly, unsure if it would respond to my touch – if it wasn’t meant for my use, it wouldn’t. However, the single word disappeared and was replaced with a note from Kylo:

 

_Pet,_

_Eat, you need your strength. I will be back soon._

_Master._

 

 I sat down at the table and ate. I was very confused about my own feelings. I was still afraid of Kylo Ren and appalled by the things he did in the name of the First Order, which made me feel extremely guilty and ashamed at how much I’d enjoyed having sex with him. Yet I also wanted to see him again. I had never had such a fulfilling sexual experience and, despite everything, I was eager for more. That made me feel even more guilty and ashamed.

 Once I’d finished eating, I took a shower (I rather liked the scent of Kylo’s sweat on my skin, but I didn’t want to think about that). Afterwards, still having nothing to wear, I wrapped myself in a towel. Then I seated myself on the couch with the datapad. As I’d expected, it had no access to any communications or information networks, but it did contain various forms of entertainment – movies, books, games and the like. I was actually rather surprised that Kylo been considerate enough to leave me anything at all to pass the time with.

 I read for a while, but eventually my mind began to drift. It drifted back to the feeling of Kylo Ren’s impressively large cock inside me. I did my best to ignore it and focus on something else, but it was no good – my thoughts kept returning to how wonderful it had felt, and I was becoming more and more aroused. Eventually, I decided to take care of the problem. Perhaps if I satisfied myself now, I wouldn’t succumb to his charms so easily later. (That was what I told myself, at least – in my heart of hearts I knew it would make no difference).

 I went to the bed and lay down my back, naked, the towel discarded. Shutting my eyes, I allowed the memories to fill my head as I put a hand between my legs, slipping a finger inside my moist sex. My other hand moved to stimulate my clit. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as when _he_ had done the same thing, but it was enough, I thought.

 I wasn’t far off my climax when, suddenly, the door slammed open without the sound of the code being inputted. Jolted out of my pleasurable haze, I pulled the bedclothes quickly over myself just as Kylo Ren stormed into the room. He must have opened the door from a distance with the Force, I realized. He was in a towering rage, striding into his quarters with his lightsaber ignited. He lunged at the nearest object, which happened to be the couch I had been sitting on earlier, and without hesitation sliced it in two. I shrank back, watching in horror as he proceeded to attack a computer terminal on the wall and reduce it to smoking ruins. He turned off the lightsaber and dropped it, then tore off his mask and flung it across the room, shouting: “Traitors! Morons! Incompetents! Fucking useless, all of them!”

 Some small sound or movement on my part must have reminded him of my presence, for he whirled round to face me. He threw out one arm in my direction and I found myself seized by the Force, lifted off the bed and dragged towards him. When I was within reach he took my throat in one hand – his hands were so big that he was almost able to encircle my neck with his fingers – and held me aloft with his sheer physical strength. I grabbed at his wrist, choking, my legs flailing helplessly in the air. Kylo turned and threw me down on my back across the table where I’d sat to eat my meal, knocking all the air out of my body.

 He stalked over to me and shoved my legs apart, standing between them as he glowered down at me. “Master!” I squeaked, gasping for breath and terrified he was about to kill me. “Please, Master ...” I used the form of address he preferred deliberately, hoping in some way to pacify him, but it didn’t work.

 Kylo leaned over and grasped my throat again, although this time his grip was loose enough that I could breathe – just. “Shut up!” he roared, and I complied instantly. His other hand pulled his robe aside and fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers. Seconds later he had freed his half-hard cock and pressed it up against my sex. His eyes widened as he registered my wetness. “Have you been touching yourself?” he demanded to know.

 Too frightened and embarrassed to answer, I simply nodded, averting my eyes from his enraged features. I felt his cock swelling rapidly to full erection against me, and cursed my body’s keen response to the feeling.

 “Look at me!” he commanded. I obeyed, shaking with a combination of fear and arousal. “Were you thinking about how I fucked you, you dirty little bitch?” he hissed. He had gone from yelling to a dangerously quiet tone. “Were you thinking about my dick as you fingered your pussy?”

 I nodded again. The corners of Kylo’s mouth twitched as though he were suppressing a smile. His eyes burned with lust. “You are _mine_ ,” he said sternly. “You belong to me, body and soul. _I_ own your cunt. So you are not allowed to touch yourself. If you want pleasure, you ask _me_ for it. Is that clear?”

 I nodded a third time. Kylo rubbed the head of his cock briefly against my entrance and then drove himself into me with a single, powerful thrust. I shrieked, glad at that moment that I had been touching myself – his sudden intrusion would have been very painful if I’d been completely unprepared. As it was, he was still a lot to handle all at once, and it hurt a little. However, having him inside me felt so good that my sex quickly accommodated him and produced more fluids, pleasure radiating through me as he began to move. He was rough, pounding into me hard and deep, but this was exactly the sort of treatment the submissive part of me had been yearning for for so long, and I moaned in bliss, locking my legs around his pistoning hips.

 Kylo snaked his right hand down my body and brushed a fingertip over my clit. He still had his leather gloves on, and the sensation was so exquisite that I nearly lost it right then.

 “Don’t you dare come until I say so,” he snarled threateningly, tightening his grip on my neck.

 I nodded obediently, my hands clutching at his wrist although, truthfully, I wasn’t really trying to pry him off me. I was liking this too much. Far too much. “Will you come in me this time, Master?” I gasped.

 His eyes closed for an instant and he bit his lip. My asking had turned him on, I realized. “I might, if you beg,” he growled.

 “Please, Master!” I beseeched him. “Please come in me! I want your hot seed inside me! Spill your load deep inside my pussy, Master, please!”

 I ground my hips against his as I spoke, taking him to the hilt and squeezing him with my internal muscles. A shudder ran through Kylo’s body and he moved his finger faster on my clit. “You’re a little whore, aren’t you?” he said. “Touching yourself while you thought of my dick, begging for my come ...”

 “Yes, Master,” I agreed, willing to say anything now to get what I wanted, “I’m your whore, I’m your bitch, I’ll be anything you want, Master, just please give me your come!”

 “Only good girls get rewards,” Kylo panted. “You gonna be good?”

 “Yes, Master, I promise!”

 “Gonna come for me when I say?”

 “Yes, Master!”

 “Yeah, you are ... come _now_.” He pressed down on my clit as he spoke, and just like that, my climax struck. I screamed in ecstasy as my body spasmed against the table, my sex clamping down on his still-moving cock, trying to keep it inside me.

 “Aaargh ... fuck!” Kylo grunted, ramming into me even harder, and I felt his cock pulsing inside me as jets of warm wetness spurted into me. He was coming, and knowing that enhanced my pleasure even further.

 “Ooh, yes, Kylo, yes!” I wailed. “Give it to me, give me every drop!”

 “Yeah, you take it, take my come!” groaned Kylo.

 He stayed where he was, his cock crammed into me as far as it would go, until he was sure he’d emptied everything he had into me. Then he released my neck and placed his hands on either side of my trembling body, resting his weight on them while he caught his breath. He was still inside me, calm now, his furious energy spent. My tensed muscles relaxed and my legs fell from his hips to dangle limply off the table.

 At length, Kylo stepped back from me, drawing his cock out of me in a slow, slick slide that I savoured. I could feel his come trickling out of me as he withdrew. Kylo was watching intently as he pulled out, and reached down to hold my nether lips apart with two fingers, staring down at my sopping entrance.

 “You look beautiful with my come leaking out of you,” he purred. He touched a gloved finger to my sex and ran it up the length of my slit, gathering up the juices dribbling out of me. He brought his finger to my lips and, guessing what he wanted, I opened my mouth and took it in, sucking it clean. The taste of our combined essence was not exactly pleasant, but I liked the feel of the leather on my tongue and the expression on his face as he watched me.

 He had removed his finger and was tucking himself back into his trousers when suddenly, out of nowhere, I burst into tears. It had just hit me that I had once again relished having sex with the man who had kidnapped me and murdered everyone I knew, the monster who wanted to enslave the galaxy. What was the matter with me?

 Kylo was looking at me with what appeared to be genuine concern. “What’s wrong, little one?” he asked, sounding almost distressed. “Did I hurt you?”

 As I continued to sob, he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me over to the bed. He set me down and lay down next to me, pulling me against him so that my head was on his chest. The feel of his arms around me was comforting, and that made me cry even harder. I didn’t want to take comfort from the embrace of my abuser, but it felt so good to be held, to be cradled against his large, powerful body.

 “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said softly. “I just can’t control myself sometimes.”

 “You didn’t ... didn’t hurt me,” I sniffled. “At least ... not ... not physically.”

 “Then I hurt you in another way?”

 “Of course you did!” I cried. “You brought me here against my will and forced yourself on me and ... and you made me like it. You ... you killed everyone in my village! Why did you have to kill them? You had what you wanted!”

 Kylo was silent for a while as I wept onto his robe. Gradually my tears subsided, and eventually he said: “Did you have family there?”

 “No family,” I said, “but friends. Acquaintances. Everyone I’ve ever known.”

 There was another long silence. Then, to my amazement, he said: “I’m sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

 I looked up at him in astonishment. “You’re _sorry_?” I said.

 “Yes. It’s not easy for me, you know – killing. I do it because it’s necessary.”

 “It was necessary to kill all those innocent people?” I said sceptically.

 “Yes, it was,” said Kylo. “They were harbouring enemies of the First Order. We are at war, little one. To bring peace to the galaxy, there must be sacrifices. If I kill everyone in one village, the next will not resist and no-one will need to die. Do you understand?”

 “No,” I said obstinately, though I could see a sort of twisted logic in his words. Neither of us spoke for a while. Then, in a small voice, I asked: “Why did you spare me?”

 Kylo let out a low chuckle, the reverberations of it rumbling through his chest and into me. “I should have thought that was obvious, Pet,” he said.

 “Sex?” I said disbelievingly. “You don’t need to kidnap anyone for that. There must be people queuing up to fuck you. And if you’re worried about getting involved with your underlings, or something like that, there must be whores. There are always whores.”

 “Yes, of course,” said Kylo, “but I don’t want them. I want you.”

 “But _why_?” I persisted. “I’m nobody. I’m nothing.”

 “Not to me,” said Kylo. “You’re the person who wants what I want.”

 “I don’t know what you mean,” I said.

 Kylo Ren sighed, and shifted slightly to hold up one hand. “I want someone to dominate,” he said. He raised his other hand and continued: “You want someone to submit to.” Then he brought his hands together, interlocking his fingers.

 “Oh,” I said quietly. “But ... doesn’t everyone submit to you? You’re Commander of the First Order.”

 “True,” said Kylo, “but I don’t want someone who submits out of fear, or duty, or because I force them to. I want someone who _wants_ to submit, who _enjoys_ it. That’s harder to find than you might think. I have been searching for someone who would willingly submit to me that way for longer than you can imagine. And the moment I entered that village on Jakku, I sensed you. Your thoughts were so loud I knew where you were hiding at once. You wanted to kneel before me, offer yourself to me. You crave dominance exactly as I crave submission. Don’t you?”

 “Yes,” I admitted, ashamed. I hid my face in his robe so I wouldn’t have to look at him as I said it.

 Kylo tugged the robe away and tipped my chin up, making me meet his eyes. “Why all this shame, Pet?” he wanted to know. “We both know how things are.”

 “Because it’s ... it’s wrong,” I faltered.

 “Wrong?” said Kylo, as though he were unfamiliar with the word. “Says who?”

 “Says everyone.”

 “Oh, little one,” he said gently, “your mask is far more insidious than mine. Listen to me. You don’t have to be ashamed of your desires any more. You never have to worry about what people think of you again. It’s just us now. If you like it, and I like it, how is it wrong?”

 I opened my mouth to reply, then realized I had nothing to say. I had to concede that this made sense. Could it really be so easy? Could I just accept that I had these desires and that he could satisfy them? It couldn’t be that simple. There was still the matter of who he was, the things he had done.

 Presently, someone arrived with food. Kylo, having opened the door and taken the plates, placed them on the table and then extended a hand to help me up. I took it, and he led me over to the table, pulling out one of the chairs for me as though he were a gentleman and we were on a date. It was bizarre, given that he had so recently fucked me hard on this very table. I couldn’t suppress a smile at the strangeness. “Thinking about the use we put this table to earlier, Pet?” asked Kylo, eyeing me with a smirk playing about his lips.

 “Um ... yes, actually,” I said, blushing.

 Kylo grinned. “Good,” he said. “You liked it when I was rough with you, didn’t you?” I nodded, and he went on: “I like that you liked it. And it calmed me down – usually when I lose my temper like that, I destroy the whole room. Hux will be pleased if you reduce the cost of repairs around here.”

 “Am I allowed to ask why you were angry, Master?” I queried timidly.

 Kylo had removed his gloves and begun eating, but he stopped at my question and stared steadily at me without speaking. He was worrying at his lower lip with his teeth and swallowing repeatedly, looking conflicted, as though he wanted to answer but didn’t think he should. “I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you,” he said at length. “It’s not as though you’re going anywhere. Do you know why the First Order came to your village? How much did you hear when you were hiding in those crates?”

 I didn’t know why he bothered asking when he could just look inside my head and see for himself, but I told him anyway. “I heard you say you were looking for a map,” I said. “You thought that Resistance pilot had it, but it wasn’t on him when he was searched.”

 “He escaped,” said Kylo, scowling. “The pilot. And one of our own Stormtroopers helped him.”

 That explained why he had been yelling about traitors, I thought, though it didn’t really justify tearing up the room. “Well, I see why that would make you angry,” I said. “Did you find out where the map was?”

 Kylo’s scowl deepened. “The pilot put it in a droid,” he said, and I remembered the little BB unit that had accompanied Poe. “He sent it off into the desert, and then went back for it with the traitor when they escaped. Their ship crashed and the pilot was apparently killed, but somehow the traitor found the droid. He and some scavenger girl fled the planet with it. Now we don’t know where they are.”

 I decided not to push my luck by asking anything further, so ate silently. After a while, Kylo said conversationally: “You know, Pet, I’m going to have to punish you for touching yourself.”

 “What?” I said in alarm. “But ... I didn’t even know I wasn’t meant to!”

 “I told you that if you wanted something – _anything_ – you were to ask me, didn’t I?”

 “Well ... yes, but ... I didn’t think that applied to ...”

 “It applies to everything,” he broke in.

 “ _Everything_?” I said. “Do I have to ask your permission every time I want to use the refresher?”

 “No, you may use the facilities whenever you wish – unless I tell you otherwise. I might, for example, not want you to shower after I’ve fucked you, if I feel like having you covered in my sweat and seed.”

 I was blushing again at his words, and felt a tingle of arousal coiling through me. I rather liked the idea he proposed. “I understand,” I said meekly.

 We finished eating, and then Kylo started to strip. I watched in growing excitement, wondering if he was going to fuck me again – and hoping that he was. Once he was naked, though, he simply got into bed and beckoned for me to join him. “It’s time to sleep now,” he said as I slid under the covers with him. He pulled me against him and I found myself wrapped in his arms again, head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating.

 “You aren’t going to punish me?” I said nervously.

 “Tomorrow, Pet,” he told me, and extinguished the lights.

 

 I woke feeling rested and comfortable, snuggled up against Kylo, who was still asleep. The lights were on a very low setting, I assumed to simulate dawn, and I studied his profile in the dim half-light. He looked so peaceful like this. A lock of hair had trailed across his forehead, so I brushed it away and tucked it behind his ear. His ears stuck out, I noticed – I hadn’t seen this before as his hair had always covered them. It was cute. I almost laughed out loud at that thought. Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, _cute_?

 As I gazed at him, his eyes opened. “Good morning, little one,” he said pleasantly. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

 My stomach lurched. I’d forgotten about that. “Are you going to hit me?” I whispered fearfully.

 “No, no,” Kylo assured me, “a good master doesn’t hit his pets. But he does _discipline_ them. I won’t hurt you, but you need to be taught a lesson. Go and kneel down on the floor over there, by the table, facing me.” Reluctantly, still afraid despite his assurance that he wasn’t going to hurt me, I got out of bed and did as he instructed. “Hands behind your back,” he said. I complied.

 Kylo adjusted the lights to full and sat up, throwing back the covers to reveal his morning hard-on. I felt a throb of arousal as I looked at it, thinking about how he’d taken me on the table the previous day. Kylo smirked as though he knew exactly what I was thinking – which, of course, he probably did. He took his cock in his right hand and began caressing it with slow, languid strokes, his eyes fixed on me.

 My desire immediately shot up. I squirmed where I knelt, wanting to touch him, wanting to touch myself. Heat was pooling in my belly and my sex was rapidly moistening. I understood the nature of my punishment now, but I almost wished he had spanked me instead, even whipped me. Anything was better than the erotic torture of watching him pleasure himself without being able to join in. He must know I’d got the point, I thought. Perhaps, if I went to him and replaced his hand with mine, he would let me? After all, he would enjoy that as much as I would. I tried to get up, only to find that I was held in position by the Force.

 “Does this turn you on, seeing me touch my own dick?” asked Kylo.

 “You know it does,” I muttered.

 “ _You_ know I like to hear it,” he countered.

 I sighed. “Yes, Master, it turns me on,” I said.

 “Tell me what you want to do right now.”

 “I want ... I want ...” I stopped, too embarrassed to continue. It was one thing to beg while we were engaged in sex, but this was different.

 “Come on, Pet, you can say it,” Kylo encouraged. “There’s no shame here, remember? It’s just you and me.”

 He knew what I was thinking anyway, I reasoned. I may as well say it. Taking a deep breath, I confessed: “I want to feel you in my mouth. I want to kneel between your legs and suck your cock while I finger my pussy.”

 “Mmm, good,” growled Kylo, his hand moving faster. “What else?”

 “I want ... I want to climb into your lap and lower myself onto your cock,” I said. “I want to ride you until I’m coming and you shoot your load inside me.”

 With a groan, Kylo came all over himself. I watched longingly, aching to have that come inside me. It was such a waste, him spilling by his own hand when it could have been deep in my sex. I was so wet I could feel my juices dripping onto the floor beneath me. Kylo milked himself dry then slumped back against the pillows, hands behind his head. “Now get over here and clean me up,” he ordered.

 I attempted to stand, but was still pinned by the Force. “Crawl,” commanded Kylo.

 On my hands and knees, I made my way across to him. It was humiliating, but that only aroused me further. When I reached the bed, I clambered up beside him and looked around for something with which to wipe up his come. Kylo smiled and said: “With your tongue, Pet.”

 I stared at the sticky mess spattered across his stomach and chest. I both did and didn’t want to lick it up. On the one hand, I didn’t like the taste, but on the other, it was arousing to me to swallow his come and to know it aroused him. Slowly, I lowered my head and began lapping up his seed. I peeked up at him as I did it – he was looking down at me, observing my every move with a lustful expression on his face.

 When I was finished, Kylo said: “Good girl. Now, show me your cunt.”

 “What?” I said in surprise.

 “You heard,” said Kylo. “I want to see how wet you are.”

 Blushing, I lay back and spread my legs. Kylo leaned over and peered closely at my sex. I almost whimpered with need, desperate for him to touch me. “Oh, you’re positively drenched,” he purred. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

 “Yes, Master,” I said, then added plaintively: “Please ... I ... I want ... I need ...” I trailed off.

 “Yes, Pet? What do you need?”

 “I need to come,” I said. “Please, Master. Please will you make me come? I’ll be good, I promise.”

 “This is supposed to be a punishment,” said Kylo. “It wouldn’t be very effective if I let you come, now would it?”

 “ _Please_ ,” I whined.

 “No,” said Kylo firmly. “If you’re very good, I might let you come later, but I have to go to work now. Before I go, though ...” He bent down and nuzzled into my crotch, pressing his nose directly against my slit. He inhaled deeply. “Your cunt smells delicious,” he said. I moaned softly and shifted my hips towards him, trying to rut against him. He turned his head and rubbed his face against me, smearing my wetness across his cheek, then turned the other way and repeated the process, coating his other cheek. “Now, when I put my mask on, I will be surrounded by the scent of your pussy all day,” he said.

 “Oh, Master, please make me come before you go!” I wailed, his words arousing me even further.

 “I said no and I meant it,” said Kylo, getting up and beginning to dress. “And don’t you dare touch yourself while I’m gone – I’ll know if you have, believe me.”

 I did believe him. “Yes, Master,” I said heavily, resigned now to the fact that I wasn’t going to get what I wanted.

 “Now,” said Kylo, “if you get hungry while I’m away, you may order food with the datapad. You’re not to talk to whoever brings it.”

 “Are you worried I’ll try to escape?” I asked.

 “No,” said Kylo confidently. “The staff are authorised to stun you if you do, but I know you won’t. You like it here with me, however much you deny it – to me and to yourself.”

 I didn’t say anything. I hated him for being right.


	6. Chapter 6

 After Kylo Ren left, I took a cold shower, which helped cool my arousal a little. Then I returned to the bed (since the couch was ruined) and settled down with the datapad to try and distract myself from thoughts of him and his beautiful cock. One of the books it contained was a history of the First Order, and I chose to read this, thinking that it might help me understand him better.

 I was reading, with a mixture of interest and horror, about how the First Order had risen from the ashes of the old Empire when I came across an image that gave me a jolt. It was a picture of Darth Vader, one of the most evil men the galaxy had ever known and a key player in the upper ranks of the Empire. The black helmet he wore in the image – and indeed in every image I’d ever seen of him, now that I thought about it – looked remarkably similar to Kylo’s half-melted sculpture. I supposed that, as a devotee of the Dark Side, it wasn’t surprising that he would venerate such a person, but I still found it somewhat disturbing. Did he wear a mask because he was trying to emulate Vader? Was that the kind of monster he aspired to be? Then again, I remembered that even Vader had been redeemed in the end. Perhaps there was still hope for Kylo.

 A couple of hours later, I was startled by the sound of the door-code being tapped in – was Kylo finished with his day’s work already? I had no idea exactly what that work entailed, of course, so perhaps he was. Had he killed anyone today?

 I let out a yelp when, instead of Kylo Ren, two strange men in First Order uniforms entered the room. I just managed to pull the bedclothes over myself in time to prevent them seeing my nudity. I had no idea who they were or why they were here, and didn’t dare ask in case Kylo didn’t want me speaking to them – he’d told me not to speak to anyone who brought food, after all.

 The two men eyed me curiously. “Who’s that?” one of them asked the other.

 “Commander Ren’s whore, I suppose,” said the second man. “I heard he took a woman from Jakku when he was there.”

 “A whore, eh?” said the first man, leering at me. “You think he’d mind if I had a taste?”

 I shrank back in fear, heart beginning to pound with panic. To my relief, the second man said: “Yes, I _do_ think he’d mind. You know what he’s like. He’d probably cut your dick off with his lightsaber. Let’s just do our job and get out of here.”

 They proceeded to remove the pieces of the couch Kylo had destroyed from the room. I briefly considered making a dash for the door while they worked, but decided against it – Kylo had said staff were authorised to ‘stun’ me, which didn’t sound pleasant, plus I was naked, I had no idea where to go should I make it out of the room, and, worst of all, there was that part of me that didn’t want to leave, that wanted nothing more than to stay here and do whatever Kylo Ren told me.

 The two men brought in a new couch, which was identical to the original before Kylo had taken his lightsaber to it. Standard issue, I assumed. As they prepared to leave, the second man looked at me and said: “Tell Commander Ren a technician will be here tomorrow to fix the computer terminal, okay?”

 I nodded mutely, and they departed. After this, I was too frightened to order any food even when I grew hungry, in case whoever brought it had the same thought as the first man. I waited patiently for my captor to return.

 It was several more hours before he arrived. He strolled into the room and took off his mask, placing it on the table as he shook out his mane of hair. “Hello, Pet,” he greeted me, almost cheerfully. His robe and gloves followed the mask. Then he noticed my lingering distress, and asked: “What’s the matter?”

 “Don’t you know?” I said sulkily. I was feeling oddly resentful towards him for leaving me alone with strangers. “I thought you could read my mind.”

 Kylo sighed, folding his arms across his broad chest. “I’m tired, and it takes energy to probe someone’s thoughts – unless they are projecting them very strongly, as you were when I found you on Jakku. I can feel tension radiating from you, but it would take conscious effort to see exactly what happened and what you’re thinking. I’d prefer it if you’d just tell me.”

 The fact that he phrased it as a request rather than an order struck a chord with me, and I pointed to the new piece of furniture, saying: “Some men came to replace the couch. One of them wanted to ... to ...”

 I didn’t need to go on – Kylo understood at once. His brows drew together and he gritted his teeth angrily. “Did he touch you?” he demanded. I shook my head. “Did you speak to them?” he wanted to know next.

 “No. I didn’t know if I was allowed to,” I said.

 “You are allowed to tell anyone who comes in here that I will kill them if they touch you,” said Kylo, his eyes flashing dangerously. “And you are allowed to call for help if they don’t listen. In fact, I will change the door-code so no-one can get in.”

 “Um ... they said someone will be coming tomorrow to fix the computer,” I said.

 “The computer does need repairing,” Kylo admitted. “Well, if you don’t want to be left here while they work, I suppose I can take you out with me, if you want.”

 “Thank you, Master,” I said, relieved. The prospect of getting out of this room was exciting even without the safety aspect. Perhaps I would find out where I was being held. Then a thought occurred. “Uh ... will I have to go out ... like this?” I said hesitantly, gesturing at my body. Kylo had not provided me with clothes or given any indication that he intended to do so, which was all very well within his quarters, but would he expect me to go nude where other people could see me? Pets didn’t wear clothes, after all ...

 Kylo chuckled. “Of course not,” he said. “I don’t like anyone else seeing what’s mine. I’ll get you something to wear.” I relaxed, and he went on: “Now, I see you haven’t eaten all day. We can’t have that.” He picked up the datapad and began ordering food. “In future,” he said, “make sure you eat if I leave you alone.”

 “Yes, Master,” I said humbly.

 The food soon arrived, and as before we ate together. Kylo sat staring at me across the table without speaking. I found the silent scrutiny uncomfortable. I wanted him to talk to me. I knew he didn’t care about me as a person – I was just a body for him to fuck – but he could at least say _something_. I decided I would have to make the first move. Maybe if I could get him to open up to me, even a little, it would help.

 “Did you have a productive day?” I asked him. “Any luck finding the map to Luke Sk ...?”

 “DON’T SAY HIS NAME!” Kylo bellowed, interrupting and making me jump so violently I almost fell off my chair. He was glowering at me, his teeth bared in fury, both hands balled into fists.

 “I’m sorry, Master,” I apologised hastily, cringing before his wrath.

 Whilst I knew he obviously considered the Jedi his enemy, I’d been totally unprepared for the level of animosity he displayed with this outburst. It was as though there was more to it than he and Luke simply being opponents on either side of a conflict, as though he had something personal against the man. He took several deep breaths, apparently willing himself to calm down. He was again gnawing at his lower lip and swallowing, and I realized it was a nervous habit, something he did unconsciously when thinking deeply or struggling with his emotions. It made him seem more human.

 “You don’t need to cower,” he said, “I’m not going to hurt you. Just don’t speak that name again. I don’t like to hear it.”

 “Okay,” I whispered. “Sorry.”

 We finished eating without another word being spoken between us. The meal over, Kylo rose and beckoned to me. I went to him obediently, and he put his hands on my shoulders, exerting gentle but firm downward pressure. “On your knees, Pet,” he said silkily. I sank to the floor at once, peeking up at him through my lashes. A thrill ran through me at the way he towered over me, how huge and imposing he was, and how small and vulnerable I felt. His crotch was now close to my eye-level, and I trembled with want when he palmed himself through his trousers and said: “I’ve been half-hard all day from the smell of you all over my face. It’s time you took care of it.”

 “Yes, Master,” I said, more eagerly than I’d intended.

 Kylo pulled out his cock and pressed the tip against my lips. “Suck,” he commanded. I took the head in my mouth and suckled gently on it, feeling it swell against my tongue as he grew quickly to full erection. He put a hand on the back of my head and pushed me down, forcing more of his length into my mouth. He was so big that there was no possible way I could fit all of him in, but I engulfed as much as I could and wrapped my right hand around the base. My left hand came up to fondle his balls as I bobbed my head, working him in and out of my mouth. Kylo groaned in pleasure, and a warm glow spread through me with the knowledge that I was pleasing him.

 He began to buck his hips in time with my movements, the head of his cock prodding the back of my throat. I had to struggle not to gag. My jaw was aching from being stretched by his impressive girth, but I didn’t stop. Despite the discomfort, I was enjoying this. I could feel my desire leaking down my thighs.

 Abruptly, Kylo seized a fistful of my hair and held me still as he pumped himself rapidly between my lips. “Gonna come!” he growled. “And you’re gonna swallow it all like a good girl, aren’t you?”

 I hummed in agreement, and seconds later he was coming down my throat. I continued to suckle on him until he’d expelled every last drop, swallowing around him, gazing up at him all the while.

 Breathing heavily, Kylo slowly withdrew his cock from my mouth. I licked my lips in a deliberate manner. “Did I please you, Master?” I asked subserviently.

 “Yes, Pet,” he said, releasing his grip on my hair. He kicked off his boots and ambled over to the bed, sprawling out on his back with an expression of lazy satisfaction on his face.

 I remained on my knees as I made my request. “Then, may I ask for a favour?” I said.

 “What would you like?” said Kylo, sounding benevolent.

 “An orgasm, please,” I said quietly, hopefully.

 Kylo stretched. “I’m spent for the moment, Pet,” he said with feigned weariness, “but if you really need to get off so badly, you can use my hand.”

 “Um ... use it?” I queried.

 Kylo put the middle two fingers of his right hand in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then laid his hand flat on the bed with those two fingers bent upwards. “Get on,” he said.

 Understanding, I hastened over to the bed and straddled his hand, reaching down to guide his fingers to my entrance. I slid them inside me and lowered myself, pressing my clit into his palm. Then I began rocking back and forth, riding his hand, moaning softly. I kept my eyes on his face, aroused by him watching me.

 “Like that, Pet?” he said.

 “Mmm, yes, Master,” I sighed.

 “You gonna make yourself come like the little slut you are?” he hissed.

 “Yes!” I gasped. I was close already. “I’m going to come on your hand, Master ... your fingers feel so good inside me ... ooh, Kylo ... _Kylo_ ...”

 My vaginal muscles clamped tight around his fingers as I came, my whole body shaking with ecstasy. I shuddered my way through it, calling his name repeatedly. When the last spasm subsided, I flopped sideways onto the bed, panting for breath. Kylo raised his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean of my juices.

 “I like watching you come,” he said conversationally.

 “Then why did you deny me this morning?” I huffed, though I knew full well.

 “You know why,” he responded. “You needed to be taught a lesson. You won’t be a bad girl again, will you?”

 “No, Master.” I shook my head. I didn’t want to displease him. I wanted to make him happy, obey him, pleasure him, do whatever he wanted. It terrified me.


	7. Chapter 7

 Kylo Ren had recovered enough to fuck me when we retired to bed, and again in the early hours. Both times he was rough and demanding. Both times I came hard and screamed his name while I did it. The second time, he collapsed on top of me afterwards and fell asleep with his cock still inside me. He was more than double my weight, so heavy that I was almost crushed under him, literally struggling to breathe, but I rather liked it. Having him covering me, the feeling that even in sleep he was overpowering, was pleasant. I dozed off still pinned beneath him.

 Kylo woke me in the morning, shaking my shoulder gently and saying: “Time to get up, Pet.” I yawned and stretched, blinking up at him. He had evidently been awake for some time, as he was showered and dressed, except for his mask. “I have clothes for you.”

 As I climbed out of bed, he handed me a dark grey length of material. I took it and held it up against me. It was a dress, short, sleeveless and revealing – I knew when I put it on it would only just cover my breasts, and the hem would fall above mid-thigh.

 “Uh ... do I get underwear?” I asked. Kylo shook his head, a slight smile playing about his lips. I’d expected as much. I sighed softly, but didn’t argue.

 “Put it on, little one,” Kylo urged. “We have a meeting to attend.”

 “I need a shower first,” I said. I smelled of sweat and sex, and at this very moment a trickle of his come was seeping out of me and running down my thigh.

 “No,” said Kylo flatly.

 “No?” I queried. I couldn’t leave the room like this!

 “No,” he said firmly. “No shower. I want you dirty.”

 I swallowed hard. His words turned me on and I wished they didn’t. He allowed me to use the refresher, so I wiped up as much of his come as I could, cleaned my teeth, and brushed my hair. Then I put the dress on. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, but as long as I didn’t bend over it was adequate. It was certainly better than nothing. I just hoped no-one would get close enough to smell Kylo on me, though anyone that saw me would be bound to correctly guess the nature of our relationship anyway.

 “What about shoes?” I said to him as we were about to leave.

 “You don’t need shoes,” he answered, revealing that we would not be going outside, “but there _is_ one more thing ...” He lifted a long strip of leather with what looked like a metal clip on one end and a loop at the other. I stared at it for a few seconds before realizing what it was.

 “Oh, Master, is that really necessary?” I said, feeling myself flush with a mixture of humiliation and excitement.

 “Of course it is,” said Kylo smoothly, attaching the leash to my collar. “It’s for your own protection, Pet. If everyone sees that you’re mine, no-one will bother you.”

 I strongly suspected there was more to it than that – it was a symbol of his power over me, a reminder that I could not escape him – but in spite of it all I liked the thought of everyone knowing I belonged to him. His possessiveness was oddly reassuring.

 He donned his mask and we left the room, him leading and me trailing along in his wake exactly like a pet being taken for a walk. His stride was so long that I had to take two steps to every one of his. If I lagged behind enough to let the leash become taut, he would tug impatiently on it, making me to scurry to catch up. Even so, I looked around as much as possible, taking in my surroundings and trying to figure out where I might be.

 Immediately outside his quarters was a long, featureless corridor lined with many sliding, coded doors like his. Presently it intersected with another, identical corridor. The lack of windows and any sort of variation in the design of the place suggested either a starship or a fortified military base. I had felt no sensation of movement, no vibrations from engines, the entire time I’d been here, so I thought it unlikely we were on a ship, although, having never left Jakku until Kylo took me, I had no experience of being aboard large ships – I had only ever travelled in small ones that did not leave the atmosphere. I decided to risk asking Kylo about it.

“May I ask a question, Master?” I said, coming up beside him.

 “I think you just did,” said Kylo. I hesitated, not sure if he was mocking me, and he continued: “But you may ask another.”

 “Is this a First Order base?” I said.

 “In a manner of speaking,” Kylo replied after a brief pause. “We are on the _Finalizer_.”

 “This is a ship?” I said, amazed.

 “Yes.”

 “It must be huge!”

 “It’s a fair size,” said Kylo, “but Supreme Leader Snoke’s ship, the _Supremacy_ , is bigger.”

 I fell silent after that. If I was on a starship floating in space, there was truly no possibility of escape. Even if I got out of Kylo’s quarters by myself, there was nowhere to go. That thought should have been terrifying, yet somehow it made it easier to resign myself to my captivity. I couldn’t get away, there was no point trying, so I may as well accept it ... and enjoy it.

 Whenever we encountered other members of the ship’s crew, they moved deferentially out of Kylo’s path as he approached, shooting furtive glances at me as they did so. I noticed the way they looked from me to the leash to Kylo and back again, then hastily averted their eyes.

 Presently we reached a door that, to me, looked no different to any of the others we’d passed. Kylo tapped in a code and we entered what was obviously a conference room. A large, circular table surrounded by chairs took up most of the space. A number of people were seated there, one of whom I recognised – General Hux.

 Kylo sat down and pulled me sideways across his lap, one arm wrapping around me. The dress rode even higher up my thighs in this position, but he draped a fold of his robe around me to keep me covered. For a long moment, everyone stared at me in silence, making me very uncomfortable. I leaned against Kylo and rested my head on his shoulder. Then everyone but Hux studiously looked away and pretended they hadn’t seen me, clearly not daring to question their commander and possibly afraid of being reprimanded for looking. Hux seemed to have no such compunction. Looking deliberately from me to Kylo, he said bluntly: “Why have you brought her with you, Ren?”

 “My computer terminal needs repairing and she didn’t wish to be left alone with the technicians,” said Kylo. “Also, she calms me. You of all people should appreciate that, Hux.”

 “We’re going to be discussing confidential matters here,” said Hux. “These are not things just anyone should hear.”

 “Who do you think she’s going to tell?” said Kylo.

 “If she escapes ...”

 “She won’t escape. She doesn’t want to,” said Kylo confidently.

 “But if she gets out of your quarters, she could access communications,” Hux persisted. “She could contact anyone ...”

 “She has no connection to the Resistance,” Kylo informed him.

 “Well, her family ...”

 “She has no family. She has no-one.”

  _Because of you_ , I thought bitterly. Kylo’s hand stroked up and down my back, and despite myself I relaxed, finding it soothing. I was aware of the irony in taking comfort from my captor, the very person who had put me in this position, but could not help my reaction.

 I could tell that Hux still wasn’t happy about my presence, but he apparently chose to let it go and opened the meeting. At first I listened attentively while they talked about their hunt for Luke Skywalker, referring to him only as ‘the Jedi’ – evidently they, like myself, had learned not to say his name in Kylo’s presence – but I eventually became bored when they started discussing people and places I’d never heard of, the daily upkeep of their ships, the minutiae of managing the First Order, and so forth.

 Snuggled against Kylo Ren’s large, warm body and breathing in the masculine scent of him, I began to feel my desire stirring, and drifted into fantasies about all the things we could be doing while Hux and his cronies droned on. I imagined Kylo slipping a hand under the robe and surreptitiously fondling me. I imagined him pushing me to the floor and forcing me to suck his cock. I imagined him bending me over the table and taking me from behind while everyone watched. My arousal grew rapidly and I wriggled in Kylo’s lap, trying to rub myself against him.

 His grip on me tightened and he shifted beneath me. I felt something hard against my thigh. For a second I thought it was his lightsaber, but that was hanging from one side of his belt, well clear of my legs. It was his cock, I realized – he had an enormous erection. That inflamed me even further. Though I had wanted desperately to get out of his quarters and see where I was being held, right now I wanted nothing so much as to be back there so he could fuck me senseless. Wondering if I could get him to react, and hoping it would make him speed up the proceedings, I nuzzled my face into his neck, seeking the place where his mask met his tunic. When I located a strip of bare skin, I licked it, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Kylo.

 “We are getting nowhere here,” he announced abruptly, cutting off a man who had been speaking about staff rotations. “I am tired of this useless talk. Continue the search for the droid, and keep me informed.”

 He stood so suddenly that I let out a little yelp of surprise, almost falling. He caught me and set me on my feet, then whirled around in flurry of black robes and stalked out of the room, dragging me after him. This time he walked so fast that I actually had to trot to keep up. The instant we were back in his quarters he discarded his mask and grabbed me by the shoulders.

 “You did that on purpose, you horny little bitch,” he growled, glowering down at me.

 “Did what?” I said nervously.

 “Thinking all those filthy thoughts, knowing I would hear them,” he said. His eyes blazed with anger and lust.

 It honestly hadn’t occurred to me that he might know what I’d been fantasising about – after all, he’d said previously that reading someone’s mind took conscious effort, and I’d supposed he was concentrating on the meeting. I’d assumed his erection was from me squirming in his lap.

 “I’m sorry, Master!” I said quickly. “I didn’t do it on purpose, I was just bored ...”

 “Get on all fours,” he ordered, peeling off his gloves. I obeyed, gazing up at him as his robe followed the gloves. He unfastened his trousers and pushed them down around his thighs.

 Kylo kneeled behind me, yanking up my dress to expose my sex. I squealed in delight as his tongue sank into me. He licked and sucked hungrily until I was panting and moaning, dripping wet, then withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his cock, shoving his full length roughly into me with one brutal thrust. He leaned over so that his belly was against my back, one arm curled around me to hold me against him, the other propping himself up. As he started rutting into me he lowered his head and sank his teeth into the back of my neck, just below my collar, making me cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. It felt feral, primitive. I loved it.

 After a while he let go of my neck and straightened up in order to penetrate me more deeply, his big hands gripping my hips. He moved to my buttocks and pressed them apart, and I squeaked in shock when he spat onto my hole. “Do you like it in your ass?” he asked as he circled my rear entrance with the tip of one finger.

 “No!” I gasped, clenching my muscles in an attempt to keep him out. It was futile – his finger was already sliding into me. I struggled, trying to pull away and getting absolutely nowhere.

 “Relax, Pet,” purred Kylo, “I won’t give you more than a finger just now. But I _will_ take you here, sooner or later. And you will like it.” As he spoke he reached under me with his other hand, his fingers finding my clit and stimulating it. “You’re going to come for me now,” he went on. “You’re going to come with my dick deep in your pussy and my finger in your ass.”

 I couldn’t fight him or the pleasure. I came almost as soon as he commanded it, feeling my sex clamp down around his cock and my ass squeeze his finger as waves of ecstasy washed over me. My orgasm triggered his and I whimpered as I felt his come shooting into me. When he had pumped every last drop into my eager body, he slowly withdrew his cock and his finger and rolled onto his side, pulling me with him so that he was spooning me.

 We lay there quietly on the floor for some time. Eventually, Kylo asked: “Why don’t you like it in your ass? Did somebody hurt you there?”

 “Yes,” I replied reluctantly. “I tried it with an old boyfriend and ... well, he wasn’t gentle.”

 “I could kill him for you, if you want,” offered Kylo.

 I shuddered at the casual way he spoke of murder. “You already did,” I told him. “He was one of those in Tuanul.”

 “Where?”

 He didn’t even remember, I thought. It didn’t matter to him. Taking me by surprise, Kylo kissed my cheek. “You’re wrong,” he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

 A few days later, I was once again witness to one of Kylo Ren’s rages. As before, I was alone in his quarters (he had not taken me out with him again since the meeting) when he burst in, lightsaber in hand, and began destroying the furnishings. It was still an alarming sight, but this time I was much less frightened for my own safety. It was bizarre, but I almost trusted him – at least, I trusted that he wouldn’t physically harm me.

 I remembered how sex had calmed him last time. Hoping to cool his temper, and secretly also liking the idea of another rough fucking, I decided to offer myself to him. I didn’t quite have the nerve to approach him, so I simply kneeled where I was – I was already nude, since he had instructed me not to wear the dress he’d brought while it was just the two of us. Then I said quietly, subserviently: “Master?”

 Kylo had his back to me as he hacked the table into lumps of twisted, smouldering plasteel. He whirled around with his lightsaber raised as I spoke. I flinched despite my confidence in him, and lowered my head submissively, eyes on his boots. He had big feet, I noticed inconsequentially. Everything about him was larger than life. “I am at your service if you wish to use my body, Master,” I said.

 I released a relieved sigh as he deactivated the lightsaber and threw it aside. “Want to be fucked, do you?” he rumbled. Even through the vocoder in his mask, I was sure there was a hint of _something_ in his voice that wasn’t pure fury – lust, perhaps.

 “I want to be of use, Master,” I said. “But ... um ... yes. Please.”

 Kylo pulled off his mask and quickly shed his other clothes. The sight of him naked inflamed my desire. He strode over to me and hauled me to my feet, his cock already half-hard and growing rapidly. He shoved a hand between my thighs and I immediately spread my legs. His fingers stroked my slit, gathering the juices that were beginning to flow, then moved to my clit, rubbing it. I’d assumed he wouldn’t bother with foreplay, and was surprised – though pleased, of course – that he was taking the time to prepare me.

 It didn’t last long. I let out a startled squeak as he suddenly plucked me from the floor, lifting me so effortlessly in his strong arms that I may as well have been weightless. I grabbed him around the shoulders to steady myself, my legs winding around his waist. Kylo took a couple of steps and slammed my back against the nearest wall, pinning me there with his body. He reached down and guided his now fully-erect cock to my entrance.

 I braced myself for the powerful thrust that would impale me, but Kylo Ren surprised me again by sliding in slowly, an inch at a time. I moaned in pleasure, and he leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly, gasping into his mouth as he rammed his length in and out of me.

 Kylo broke the kiss and wrapped one hand around my throat – not hurting me, but reminding me that he _could_. “You’re not to come until I give you permission,” he growled.

 I didn’t know how to respond to that. I was getting close already, what with his hardness pumping into me, my clit grinding against the flexing muscles of his belly, and the feeling of being helpless and at his mercy as he had his way.

 “Do you understand?” he asked, hand tightening threateningly for a moment.

 “Yes, Master,” I whimpered, “but ... I’m close ... please ...”

 “Not yet,” he ordered sharply.

 “Please!” I implored him. Waves of heat were building in my abdomen, my sex clenching around his cock. I wanted to do as I was told, but I didn’t think I could hold back the approaching climax.

 “No!” he snapped. But it was too late. I lowered my head and hid my face against his neck as I came, sinking my teeth into the thick muscle of his shoulder in an attempt to stifle my cries of ecstasy. Kylo continued fucking me at the same pace and I dared to hope he hadn’t realized what had happened – until he let go of my throat and took a handful of my hair instead, yanking my head back so that I was forced to look at him. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice that?” he said, glowering.

 “I’m sorry, Master!” I wailed. “I couldn’t help it! You feel so good inside me ...”

 “You can’t control yourself at all, can you, you little whore?” he snarled.

 “Not around you,” I admitted.

 For an instant Kylo looked delighted, but he hastily smothered it with a mask of anger. “Well, if you want to come so badly, then come you will,” he said. “You’ll come and come and come until I tell you to stop.”

 He fucked me harder, hips hammering relentlessly as though he were trying to drive me right through the wall. I clung to him, calling his name as pleasure wracked my body. Only moments later I was coming again, shuddering with gratification as he hit his own peak and I felt his hot seed spurting into me.

 Kylo moved away from the wall without withdrawing himself from me, easily supporting me as I sagged against him. He carried me over to the bed and set me down on my back, pulling out of me and then rising to his full height. He stood imposingly over me, glaring down at me as I stretched luxuriously, basking in the afterglow of our passion. “Don’t get comfortable, Pet,” he said, “we’re not done yet.”

 “Uh?” I mumbled, my mind a haze of satisfaction.

 “You were a bad girl,” said Kylo sternly. “I told you not to come, and you disobeyed me. I couldn’t resist shooting my load in your tight little pussy, but you don’t deserve to have my come in you. I’ll have to fix that.”

 “Uh?” I mumbled again.

 Kylo dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed and lifted my legs, draping them over his shoulders. His gaze was directed between them and I blushed, knowing he could see the come leaking out of me. I shrieked as he bent forward and plunged his tongue into my dripping entrance. I was over-sensitive now from his earlier pounding and from having two orgasms in quick succession – the sensation of his tongue probing deeply into me, coupled with the knowledge that he was licking his own come out of me, was almost too much to bear. I squirmed, not sure if I was trying to wriggle away or get closer, and Kylo laid an arm across me, holding me down. That only increased my lust.

 Kylo shifted his mouth to my clit and, fastening his lips around it, began suckling gently. I let out a strangled gasp, feeling another climax building. My hips bucked of their own volition and my hands reached for him, fingers tangling into his hair. I expected him to smack them away, but he allowed me to grasp his locks as I writhed in pleasure beneath his delicious assault.

 “Kylo!” I groaned. “Oh, Master, I’m ... I’m going to come ...”

 He sucked harder, and that was all it took. I came again, thrashing around as best I could under his restraining arm. As my internal muscles spasmed I felt the seed that had been deposited too deep inside for his tongue to find come trickling out of me. Kylo released my clit and sank his tongue back into my opening, lapping it up.

 “Fuck,” I whispered as he finally pulled away. I was quivering all over, feeling completely drained. I’d never had three orgasms in a row before.

 Kylo took my legs from his shoulders and placed my feet on the bed so that my knees were bent, spreading my thighs wide apart. “We’re still not done,” he said, grinning wickedly.

 “Wh ... at?” I panted.

 Kylo held out his right hand and his lightsaber flew into it. In sudden fear, I tried to get up, but he flicked a finger and froze me with the Force. To my relief, and somewhat to my confusion, he did not ignite the lightsaber, but instead passed it to his other hand and turned it so that the dangerous end was pointed towards himself. He held out his right hand again. The door to the refresher opened and a small bottle of something floated through it and came to him. He uncapped it and began slathering the contents – some sort of clear, gel-like substance – over the handle of his weapon. Even then I didn’t realize what he was doing, and remained oblivious to his intentions until he set the bottle aside and pressed the butt of his lightsaber up against my sex. Then I abruptly caught on.

 “No, Master!” I whimpered in terror. “Please, you ... you can’t put that in me!”

 “Quiet, little one,” he purred. “Trust me. You can take it.”

 “No! It’s too big, it’ll never fit! Please, Master, I ...”

 He sealed my lips with the Force just as the tip of the lightsaber entered me. He kept it there, unmoving, while caressing my clit with his thumb. It felt amazing. The entire lower half of my body was throbbing with pleasure in no time, and I silently cursed it and him. Gradually, he eased a little more of the lightsaber into me. It wasn’t actually that much larger than his magnificent cock, but it was cold and hard and covered in ridges and bumps that stimulated my passage in all sorts of unusual places. He continued carefully inserting it, fondling my clit all the while to keep me wet and aroused, until almost the whole handle was inside me. I felt full beyond anything I’d felt before, but it wasn’t quite painful, just ... intense.

 “You’re taking my weapon so well,” Kylo crooned, slowly working the lightsaber in and out of me. “Such a good girl. Now, you’re going to come for me again, you hear? You can do that, can’t you?”

 I wanted to say no, to shake my head fervently, but I was still immobilised. I could do nothing but lie there and take it as Kylo Ren fucked me with his lightsaber, and it was obvious that his question had been rhetorical. I wasn’t going to be given a choice – he was going to make me come and that was all there was to it. I could feel my fourth orgasm building, my inner muscles rhythmically squeezing the lightsaber’s handle as it slid back and forth within me.

 Kylo, staring intently at my nether regions, smiled as he saw this. “Look at that!” he said, almost proudly. “Your cunt is so hungry for come it’s even trying to milk it out of my lightsaber.”

 His words sent me over the edge. I came, my body straining against the Force-hold on it as climax crashed over me again. He watched me ride out the ecstasy, clearly enjoying the sight of my pleasure. He waited until the last tremor had receded before removing the lightsaber from me. Then he released the Force-hold.

 I was trembling uncontrollably, utterly exhausted, every part of me thrumming with post-orgasmic bliss. I tried to speak, but found I wasn’t capable of stringing a coherent sentence together. “Please ... can’t ... no more ...”

 “We’re finished now, Pet,” said Kylo reassuringly. He tugged my limp, unresisting body into a more comfortable position and covered me with the bedclothes. “You can rest.”

 I fell asleep to the feeling of him stroking my hair.

 

 I woke some time later to find myself cradled in Kylo Ren’s arms as he lay next to me. The mess of fluids that had covered me was gone – I could only assume that he had cleaned me up, and I was grateful. Glancing over at him, I could see the imprint of my teeth in the skin of his shoulder where I had bitten him. It pleased me to have left my mark on him. It felt almost like a badge of ownership – he had marked me as his with his collar, and now I had marked him as mine with my teeth.

 “Welcome back, little one,” said Kylo. “You really do provide great stress relief. Thank you.”

 “Um ... thank _you_ ,” I said. “That was ... quite the experience.”

 A smug expression flitted across Kylo’s face. Then he sighed and said: “The droid is with my father. That’s why I was so angry.”

 I was startled that he’d volunteered this information without me having to ask, and also at the mention of his father. I hadn’t thought of him as having family. Of course, when I thought about it, he had to have had parents, but that was really the first time it had occurred to me that he hadn’t always been _this_. There had been a time before he was Commander of the First Order. He had been a teenager once, probably gangly and awkward ... and adorable. And before that, he’d been a child, with a mother and father who had loved him. Or perhaps they hadn’t – perhaps that was why he had turned to the Dark Side. I wanted to know, and it disturbed me that I did.

 “Is your father with the Resistance, then?” I asked. It was sad to think of families being so divided by this conflict.

 “He’s a smuggler,” said Kylo, “but he’s sympathetic to them. My mother is with the Resistance.”

 “She is?”

 “Yes. My own mother fights against me.”

  _And you against her_ , I thought, but I knew better than to say it aloud. Kylo continued: “He’ll take the droid to her unless we can prevent it. We can’t let the map fall into their hands – they _must not_ find the Jedi.”

 “No, of ... of course not,” I agreed, though personally I couldn’t see how one man could make much of a difference, even if it was the famous Luke Skywalker.


	9. Chapter 9

 The days became weeks, and I settled into my new life far more quickly than I had initially thought I would. I did not miss Jakku – it was a harsh place, and I’d always dreamed of leaving it, had I the means. Though I had imagined myself relocating to another planet, rather than a starship, the _Finalizer_ was not an unpleasant home.

 On Jakku every day had been a struggle for survival, a battle to avoid danger and scrounge enough to eat. I had been looking after myself from a young age, having lost both my parents early – my father had left when I was child, and my mother had died in my teens – and there had been little time for leisure. Pleasure had been a rare, transient thing. Here, I was safe, protected, well-fed and well-fucked. Kylo Ren gave me everything I needed or wanted, and it was wonderful to be so taken care of.

 As time went by I found it easier and easier to accept my position as his pet, to forget about the things he did when he left his quarters and me behind. I tried not to think about that side of him, to think of him only as my master and not as the Commander of the First Order. When he told me to do something, I obeyed immediately and almost unthinkingly. When he took me, only the physical mattered – my mind would go blissfully blank, allowing me to revel in my total submission to him. I begged shamelessly for what I wanted, no longer caring how wanton I sounded or worrying about being judged for my desires. I realized that he had been right – since we both enjoyed it, where was the harm? I might have been confined to a starship, but I had never felt so free, and for probably the first time in my life, I was happy.

 Kylo took me to different parts of the _Finalizer_ on a regular basis, sometimes to accompany him as he went about any ship-based business he might have and sometimes to engage in recreational activities. He occasionally left the ship, going I knew not where to do I knew not what, since on those occasions I was not permitted to go with him. The ship’s crew grew accustomed to my presence and ceased to stare at me being led around on my leash, and I ceased to feel embarrassed by being seen like that.

 I found myself in a near-constant state of arousal. I craved Kylo all the time. Whenever he wasn’t inside me I felt empty, literally and figuratively, and I missed him when he wasn’t there. More disturbingly, it was not just the sex I missed. I missed his company. I liked sitting next to him while he fiddled with his datapad, reaching out now and then to stroke my hair. I liked lying in his arms after he’d fucked me or when we slept. Most of all I liked it when he talked to me – I loved the sound of his voice and hearing about the things he thought about. As the days passed he spoke to me more often and about more intimate subjects, and it occurred to me that he had no-one else to talk to. He was respected, feared, even hated, but not liked. He did not have friends. He was lonely, and that was a feeling I understood only too well, having had no-one to rely on for most of my life and having long hidden my true nature behind a mask of conformity.

 It came as something of a surprise to me to realize I was falling in love with him, but there was nothing I could do about it. It had been inevitable, really – he was everything I’d ever wanted, and he kept me isolated from everyone else so that I had nobody to turn to for social interaction but him. I knew this was not exactly a healthy relationship, and I still resented him for the massacre at Tuanul, but every day these things seemed to matter less and less.

 

 One day, Kylo returned to his quarters in a strange, introspective mood and ordered me to put on my dress. I did so, and he clipped the leash to my collar and led me from the room without telling me where we were going. He appeared preoccupied, almost agitated, and I  wondered if there had been some development in the search for the droid containing the map to Luke Skywalker.

 We went to the observation deck. Here, the hull of the ship was constructed of transparasteel, making the whole outer wall essentially a window, giving a tremendous view out into space. Several planets were visible there. Kylo guided me closer and stood behind me, his arms over my shoulders, holding me against him. I could see our reflection in the transparasteel – I looked so tiny and delicate next to his towering, muscular frame that we might almost have been different species.

 “Where are we, Master?” I queried.

 “You’ve never been to this system before?” Kylo said.

 “I’ve never been anywhere,” I replied. “I’d never left Jakku, until you ...” I stopped as I realized I’d been about to say ‘rescued me.’ I was so shocked that I’d thought of it in those terms that I fell silent.

 “Ah, little one,” said Kylo gently, stroking my head, “one day, when this war is over, I will show you the whole galaxy. This is the Hosnian System. We are here to witness the end of the Republic.”

 “What?” I said, puzzled and rather alarmed.

 “The First Order has a new weapon,” Kylo explained, “capable of wiping out an entire solar system. It drains the energy from the sun and converts it into power that can be used to destroy the planets. It is called Starkiller. General Hux is preparing to fire it as we speak.”

 I was horrified. “You’re going to obliterate this whole system?” I whispered. “All those planets, all those _people_?”

 “It is Supreme Leader Snoke’s will,” said Kylo heavily. At that moment I understood that he, personally, did not want to do this, that he had been forced into agreeing to it by the Supreme Leader. He wanted me here with him not because he wanted me to see it, but because he wanted the reassurance of company while it happened, and he had no-one but me. I turned from the window and put my arms around him, glad to think that he might be able to gain some comfort from my presence.

 A few minutes later I felt him draw a sharp breath, and glanced back over my shoulder. Great beams of red light were arcing through space towards the planets. I looked away again and hid my face against Kylo’s chest. Hoping to distract him, and also to satisfy my own curiosity, I asked him: “Where are _you_ from, Master?”

 He stiffened, and I immediately began to apologise, fearing I had ignited his anger, but he cut me off. “It’s only natural you’d want to know,” he said. “It’s just ... I don’t like to think about ... before.”

  _Before_ , I thought. Before he turned to the Dark Side. Before he became commander of an organisation bent on galactic domination. I wanted to know about _before_. Who had he been then?

 I remained quiet, nestled against his chest, as the Hosnian System was destroyed. Kylo watched it all. I knew he felt an obligation to do so, a duty to endure it since he could not stop it. I had never thought, before today, that he might not always agree with Supreme Leader Snoke’s orders, but in a small way it pleased me. He did not _want_ to kill all those people. He had little choice but to let it happen. I knew next to nothing about the Supreme Leader, but I did know he was very powerful. He had to be, if he could control someone like Kylo Ren.

 Suddenly, breaking into my thoughts, Kylo said: “Chandrila.”

 “What?” I said.

 “I was born on Chandrila.”

 

  A few days later, Kylo entered our quarters and took off his mask to reveal a triumphant expression. “We’ve located them!” he announced, before I could say anything. There was no need to ask who ‘them’ meant. “They’re on Takodana. We’re heading there now.”

 “That’s good news,” I said. I still couldn’t figure out quite why he was so obsessed with stopping the Resistance finding Luke Skywalker, but I was pleased that he was pleased.

 “I’m in a mood to celebrate,” said Kylo, beginning to remove his clothes. “You know how, I’m sure.”

 “Yes, Master,” I said obediently, and lay down on the bed with my legs wide open. My heart was already beating faster with excitement at the thought of him taking me.

 Naked now, Kylo climbed onto the bed and seated himself between my thighs. “I think it’s time I claimed your ass,” he said, holding out a hand and summoning his bottle of lubricant into it with the Force.

 I swallowed hard. He had occasionally fingered my rear entrance since that time he’d asked if I liked anal, and I knew he’d always intended to do this eventually, but the prospect made me nervous. It had hurt a lot when I’d tried it with my old boyfriend, and Kylo had a much bigger cock than he did. There was no point in asking him not to do it, I knew, and I didn’t want to deny him in any case – I wanted to please him – but I didn’t expect to enjoy it. The best I could hope for was that it wouldn’t be too painful.

 “Please be gentle, Master,” I entreated him meekly.

 “Trust me, little one,” said Kylo, drizzling lube onto his fingers. He eased one into my back passage, then slowly added another. I tried to stay calm as he scissored his fingers inside me, carefully working me open. It didn’t feel good, exactly, but it didn’t hurt either, and that was something. After a while he inserted a third finger, and proceeded to slide all three in and out a few times. “I think you’re ready now,” he said at length. “Hold your cheeks apart for me, Pet.”

 I reached down and spread my buttocks with my hands. This would have embarrassed me once, but I was beyond that now. Following his orders and winning his approval made me glow with happiness, and that was all that mattered. Kylo took his fingers from me and slicked a generous amount of lube over his hard cock, and a moment later I felt the head nudging up against my exposed hole.

 “Please, Master,” I said, desperate for some pleasure and for something to take my mind off what he was about to do, “please will you play with my pussy while you do it?”

 “Oh, Pet, I wouldn’t leave your greedy little cunt empty,” Kylo cooed. He laid his right hand on my belly and pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing it. With his left hand he stroked my slit until the juices began to flow. Then he slipped two fingers into me, moving them back and forth. I let out a soft whimper of pleasure, and as I did so, Kylo rocked his hips forward, pushing the tip of his cock into my rear channel. I whimpered again, louder this time, at the sensation of being stretched by his girth. It was _much_ bigger than his fingers.

 “Relax, Pet,” said Kylo, “try not to tense up. It’ll be easier for both of us that way.”

 I did my best to follow his instructions, breathing deeply and trying not to clench my muscles against his gradual intrusion as he pushed forward again, forcing my body to accept him as inch after inch crept inside. It stung a bit, but to my surprise it was not actually painful – I’d been imagining much worse. Evidently his preparations had done their job and, unlike my ex, he was taking it slow and gentle.

 Eventually, he had buried his whole cock in me. He held himself there, immobile, allowing me to become accustomed to the feeling while still fingering my sex. “How’s that?” he asked. “Good?”

 “It’s ... it’s not so bad,” I muttered. I couldn’t in all honesty say it felt _good_ , but he wasn’t hurting me and I certainly did not wish to antagonise him.

 “I think we can do better than that,” purred Kylo. He pulled out a little way and sank back in, at the same time quickening the movement of his fingers in my sex and his rubbing of my clit. Pleasure throbbed through me, seeming to radiate from my genitals down into my back passage. I moaned.

 “There we go,” said Kylo, smiling. He started a rhythm of slow, steady thrusts while his fingers worked my sex at a much faster pace. The difference in speed kept me off-balance, yet somehow they complemented each other, blending together in a continuous surge of intense feeling. I squirmed beneath him, my climax building.

 “Are you going to come for me?” asked Kylo, clearly knowing I was close. “Gonna come with my dick up your ass like a good little whore?”

 “Fuck ... yes, Master!” I gasped out.

 “Good,” he panted. It sounded like he was getting close himself. “Tell me when you get there. I want to hear you say it.”

 “Yes, Master ... oh ... oh, Kylo!” I groaned. “I’m ... I’m almost there ...”

 His hips stuttered against me as he thrust faster, losing his rhythm. His fingers pounded in and out of me with a wet squelching sound, and his thumb was a blur on my clit. My body shook as he drove me inexorably towards my peak. “I’m going to come in here,” he growled. “I’m going to come in your ass, fill it with my seed ...”

 His words pushed me over the edge. “Kylo!” I screamed. “Oh, Kylo, I’m coming!”

 As I shuddered in the throes of orgasm, both my passages tightened, clamping down on his cock and fingers. That was enough to set Kylo off too. I felt his cock twitching within me and warmth flooding into me as he came.

 Finished, he slumped forward onto me, trying to catch himself with his hands but only half succeeding. Most of his weight descended onto me, crushing out my breath, but I didn’t mind – quite the opposite. I wrapped my arms around him, tugging at him as I tried to pull him down fully. He could easily have resisted, of course, but he gave in to my urging and lowered himself completely on to me.

 We lay like that for a few minutes, then he drew his cock out of me and shifted slightly, propping himself up on one arm. With the other, he pulled me into a kiss, before letting his head sink onto my shoulder and nuzzling into my neck. “You were a very good girl for me,” he crooned into my ear. “I’m so proud of the way you took it up your ass. And now all your holes are mine, claimed by my dick and marked with my come.”

 “Yes, Master,” I replied, basking in his praise.


	10. Chapter 10

 The next day we arrived at Takodana, and the _Finalizer_ went into orbit around it while Kylo Ren and his troops went down to the planet’s surface. As usual, I was not allowed to go with him. I remained in our quarters, waiting anxiously to see if he would return victorious, or throwing a tantrum because the droid had escaped. I hoped very much that he would find the wretched thing so that he could at last lay his obsession to rest.

 He was gone only half a day. When he strode into the room without his lightsaber ignited I was relieved – he must have been successful. “Did you get the droid, Master?” I asked him, still rather timidly just in case he flew into a rage.

 Kylo removed his mask, robe and gloves and sat down next to me on the couch. “No, the Resistance arrived and interfered,” he said, and I braced myself for an onslaught of anger, but he continued calmly: “But I captured the girl.”

 “The scavenger girl from Jakku?” I queried.

 “Yes. Rey, she’s called. She’s seen the map – the droid showed it to her for some reason. All I have to do now is pry it from her memory, and we’ll know where the Jedi has been hiding.”

 “That’s good, then,” I said. “Um ... what do you plan to do once you know where he is?”

 “Kill him, of course,” said Kylo.

 I paused. I wanted to ask him why he felt that was so essential, why this one man was so important, but I didn’t want to risk it. However, I must have been accidentally projecting my thoughts to him, because he said: “You’re wondering why I’m so intent on getting rid of him.”

 “Yes,” I admitted. “He’s just one person. How much can he really do?”

 “He’s a symbol,” Kylo explained, “something the Resistance can rally around. He represents everything the First Order is opposed to, and with him at their head a new Jedi Order could rise against us.”

 “But you ... you seem to hate him so much. It seems so _personal_ to you.”

 Kylo sighed, and raked a hand through his hair in an agitated manner, gnawing at his lip as he did when pensive. I stayed silent while he wrestled with his thoughts – I could tell he was struggling with the decision to reveal something to me and didn’t want to put him off doing so by inadvertently saying the wrong thing. Eventually, he said: “It _is_ personal to me. I knew him, once.”

 “You did?” I said.

 “In my youth, I trained under him.”

 “You mean ... to be a Jedi?” I gasped in astonishment.

 Kylo nodded. “I was always strong with the Force,” he said in a low voice. “My parents were afraid of me. Do you know what that’s like – being a child and knowing your own mother and father are frightened of you?”

 I didn’t, but I could imagine, and my heart ached for him. The memories were clearly painful to him, and I felt deeply grateful, and honoured, that he was sharing them with me. I snuggled up against him and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and went on: “They were always too busy for me, even when I was young, and as I grew older they avoided me on purpose, because as my strength began to grow, their fear grew with it. At last they took me to him, Skywalker. They said it was to train me, but really they were abandoning me to the one person they thought could control me. The Jedi Order believe powerful emotions are a bad thing. It’s almost like they want you to feel nothing at all. But passion can fuel your abilities – I could feel that even then – and the Dark Side welcomes that. Snoke started contacting me through the Force, teaching me, guiding me. He understood me in a way those dedicated to the Light never could. The Jedi sensed it, and ... he tried to kill me. In my sleep.”

 “No!” I said, horrified.

 “Yes. I woke in the dead of night to see him standing over me, about to strike me with his lightsaber. He’d looked into my mind and seen the darkness there, and was going to end my life. Luke Skywalker, noble Jedi Master, hero of the Rebel Alliance, was going to murder an innocent boy.”

 I could hardly believe what I was hearing, yet at the same time I had not the slightest doubt that every word of it was true. “How did you escape?” I asked tremulously.

 “I brought the roof down on him with the Force, and fled to the First Order,” said Kylo.

 “Oh, Master,” I said sympathetically, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

 “You don’t need to pity me, Pet,” said Kylo gruffly. “It made me who I am. You have to let go of the past to become who you were meant to be.”

 It was obvious he hadn’t let it go at all, but I thought it prudent not to say anything to that effect. I crawled into his lap, straddling him, and kissed him on the lips. I meant the kiss to be gentle and affectionate, to try and tell him without words that I cared for him even if he thought his family hadn’t, but it quickly heated up. Kylo’s tongue flicked my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth to him, rocking my hips against his so that my sex rubbed against the growing bulge at his crotch.

 He cupped my breasts, his thumbs brushing delightfully over my nipples, and broke the kiss to say: “Who do these breasts belong to?”

 “You, Master,” I said.

 He brought a hand to my mouth, running his fingertips over my lips. “And whose are these lips?” he asked.

 “Yours, Master.”

 His other hand slid down my body to the juncture of my thighs, moving between us to caress my moist folds. “And _these_ lips?” he said.

 “Yours, Master. All yours.”

 Kylo eased a finger inside me and I moaned. His other hand moved to my chest, settling over my heart. “You like being mine, don’t you?” he said. “I can feel your heart racing at my touch.”

 “That’s yours too,” I said quietly.

 Kylo stilled, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he kissed me again, roughly, fiercely. I whimpered into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. He fumbled with his clothing, pulling out his cock and grabbing my hand, guiding me to stroke him. I could barely fit my fingers around his girth.

 After a minute or two I raised myself, causing his finger to slip out of me, and lined him up with my entrance, lowering myself slowly onto his hardness. He shuddered beneath me as I sank down onto him and I groaned in pleasure at the feeling of him stretching me, filling me, making me whole. I leaned in to nibble at his ear and whispered: “You feel so good inside me.”

 “Ride me,” growled Kylo, and I obeyed, working myself up and down his shaft. He took a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to make me look at him, hastening the onset of my climax. Gazing into his eyes made it so much more intimate. “Come for me,” he urged. “Come on my dick.”

 I did, writhing against him as my entire body trembled in orgasmic bliss. When the ecstasy ebbed, I sagged against him, my head on his shoulder. Kylo hadn’t come yet, and wasn’t thrusting into me. I quickly learned why when he said: “On your knees, Pet. I want to finish in your mouth.”

 “But I want it in here,” I protested, tightening my vaginal muscles around him. “Please!”

 “No,” said Kylo. “If I came in you every time you wanted it, that lovely pussy of yours would be permanently leaking my seed.”

 I shivered lustfully at these words, and Kylo grinned knowingly. “Oh, you like that idea?” he said.

 “Yes, Master,” I confessed.

 “Slut,” said Kylo, but there was no trace of judgement or disdain in his voice. He said it almost fondly. “Get up, now.”

 When I still hesitated, he took hold of my hips and lifted me off him. His hands were so big, and I so small, that he could almost encircle my waist. He set me on the floor and commanded: “Kneel.”

 I did so, and he stood over me, taking his cock in his hand and jerking it rapidly just behind the head. I opened my mouth obediently. Shortly, jets of his warm seed spurted onto my tongue. “Don’t swallow,” said Kylo as I closed my mouth. I looked up at him in surprise – I always swallowed. I didn’t even mind the taste any more. While I still didn’t exactly like it, I’d grown to associate it with pleasing him, so that in a way I enjoyed it.

 Kylo tucked himself away and sat back down on the couch. “Come here,” he prompted me, patting his leg.

 I clambered back into his lap, my mouth still full of come. Kylo took me by the back of the neck and tugged my face to his, pressing his lips against mine. I resisted for an instant, then relaxed as I realized what he wanted. I opened my lips and his tongue slipped inside, and we shared a long, sloppy, spermy kiss.

 It was filthy, and I loved it. Fresh waves of arousal were coursing through me, and I shifted so that I could grind my soaking sex against his muscular thigh. “Stop that,” Kylo said as he pulled back from the kiss, “you’re making a mess.” When I didn’t stop, he froze me with the Force. “Now, little one,” he said reprovingly, “you know if you want something you have to ask.”

 He released his Force-hold so that I could speak, and I begged: “Please, Master, will you make me come again?”

 “What do you want me to do to you?” he said. He put a hand between my legs and lightly fondled me, just enough to inflame my desire even further but not enough to give me any real relief.

 “Ooh!” I moaned. “Anything, Master, I don’t care, please, just ... just make me come, _please_!”

 Kylo smiled, liking how desperate I was for him. He plucked me from his lap and placed me on the couch, spreading my legs wide apart. Then he kneeled between them and leaned down to deliver a long, slow lick along the full length of my slit. I quivered, reaching for him and curling my fingers into his hair. He began to work my clit with his tongue, and at the same time slid two fingers into me, moving them in and out.

 “Oh fuck!” I cried out. “Oh, Master ... Kylo ... _yes_ ...”

 The soft lapping of his tongue over my clit, combined with the smooth slide of his fingers inside me, brought me to orgasm in under a minute, my hips jerking against him as I screamed his name. He withdrew his fingers from me and inserted his tongue, drinking down my juices.

 “Mmm,” I sighed in satisfaction, sinking back against the couch. “Thank you, Master.”

 “You’re welcome, Pet,” said Kylo, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

 I awoke the next morning to the feeling of Kylo’s hands gliding over me, not forceful and demanding as he normally was, but slow and sensual. He was kissing my neck in a manner that might have been described as tender. I was not sure how to respond, since this was so unlike his usual style. I lay still, just savouring the attention, moaning when he dipped a hand between my legs.

 He played with me until I was thoroughly wet, then rolled on top of me and entered me carefully. He proceeded to fuck me in a leisurely, unhurried fashion, continuously kissing my lips and cheeks as he did so. He gave me no orders, called me no names, uttered no dirty words. He brought me to climax twice before emptying himself into me. He seemed so caring and amorous, ensuring my pleasure before giving in to his, that I was almost tempted to think of it not as fucking but as ... something else, something I did not dare to name even in my head. He had never behaved like this before.

 Afterwards, as I lay in his arms, he announced: “I must go to Starkiller Base today to interrogate the girl.”

 “Starkiller?” I said. “You mean the weapon?”

 “Yes. We have a base on it from which to operate it. The weapon is built into a planet, you see – it has to be enormous, to harness the power of a star.”

 “Oh.” I felt as though I should have known that, although there was really no way I could have. “Why was she taken there, rather than here?”

 “One prisoner has already escaped from here,” said Kylo, “I wasn’t going to chance it happening again. Besides, we’ve located a Resistance base in the Ileenium System, and we’re taking Starkiller there to destroy it. I should be there for that.”

 “I understand,” I said.

 I wondered how many people were going to die today.


	11. Chapter 11

 The following day, I was just stepping out of the refresher after a shower, a towel wrapped around me, when the door to our quarters slid open and two crew members entered, making me jump. I was immediately alarmed, though relieved to see that they were both female.

 “Get dressed,” said one, “we’re to take you to Commander Ren.”

 I hesitated, suspicious. He had never sent anyone to fetch me before, and I wasn’t sure I trusted them, though I did wonder how they would have known the door-code unless Kylo Ren had given it to them. I also wasn’t sure what Kylo would expect of me in this situation – to do as I was told, or to resist in case these orders didn’t come from him? Would he be angry if I questioned them? Was I even permitted to speak to them?

 “Come on, hurry up,” snapped the woman.

 “How ... how do I know he sent you?” I asked warily.

 The woman rolled her eyes, her hand hovering near the blaster at her hip, but the second one answered calmly: “He said you’d ask. He said to say ‘Chandrila’ – he said that would tell you what you needed to know.”

 I considered. It was very unlikely that anyone, except possibly Snoke, knew the planet of Kylo’s birth. He had said once – it seemed so long ago now, like another life – that staff were authorised to stun me if I tried to escape, but I thought it doubtful they would actually harm me even if they were not doing his bidding. Knowing Kylo Ren’s legendary temper, they would not risk his fury, surely?

 I quickly shed the towel and pulled on my dress. As I walked towards the women, the first one gestured to Kylo’s half-melted helmet sculpture and said: “Commander Ren said to bring that.”

 “Just this?” I said, picking it up.

 “Yes. He said everything else can be replaced.”

  _Replaced_ , I thought. Did that mean we would not be returning to the _Finalizer_?

 “Where are we going?” I queried as we left the room, the women taking up stations on either side of me. “Starkiller Base?”

 “No,” said the second woman, looking surprised. “Didn’t you hear? Starkiller was destroyed. Commander Ren is on the _Supremacy_.”

 “Starkiller was _destroyed_?” I exclaimed. “A weapon the size of a planet? How did that happen?”

 “The Resistance did it,” said the woman grimly, “with the help of the traitor, FN-2187.”

 “But what ...?”

 “Enough!” the first woman interrupted brusquely. “If Commander Ren wants you to know, he’ll tell you himself.”

 I held my tongue as they led me to a shuttle and we exited the _Finalizer_. I was desperately curious but knew it wouldn’t do me any good to press further. I gazed silently out at the stars, and at the place where they were eclipsed by the enormous shadow of the _Supremacy_. It was vast. I remembered Kylo telling me it was bigger than the _Finalizer_ , but I couldn’t have imagined just _how_ big.

 We flew into an immense landing bay and the two women escorted me to the room in which Kylo Ren awaited my arrival. The friendlier of the two pressed a com-link by the door and announced: “Sir, we have your ... uh ...” She trailed off, obviously unsure as to how to refer to me.

 “Pet,” I supplied without shame.

 The woman blushed slightly and, with some embarrassment, said: “Your pet is here.”

 There was no response from Kylo, but the door opened. I went in and it closed again behind me. I found myself in quarters virtually identical to those I’d shared with Kylo aboard the _Finalizer_. The lights were dimmed and it took me a moment to spot him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, chewing at his lip in that way he had. There was a small wound on one shoulder and another on the opposite arm, both smeared with bacta gel and already half-healed. A bandage covered his hip. A long, livid gash ran down one side of his face, starting above his eye, crossing his cheek, and descending down his neck to the top of his chest. Its cauterised edges told me it had been made by a lightsaber. He was staring unseeingly into space and did not react to my appearance at all.

 “Master!” I cried in horror. My heart almost ceased to beat at the thought that he could have been killed. I could have lost him. I loved him more than I’d ever thought possible, and I had no idea what I would do without him. My life revolved around him now – he was my whole world. In fact, if anything happened to him I would probably be disposed of. The First Order had no use for the likes of me.

 Hastily depositing the sculpture I carried on the nearest table, I dashed across to him. I wanted to throw my arms around him but was concerned I might hurt him, given his various injuries. Instead, I dropped to the floor at his feet and wrapped my arms around his lower legs, resting my head on his knee. “What happened to you?” I whispered.

 Without speaking, Kylo reached down and hooked his hands under my arms. He lifted me easily and set me in his lap, cradling me against him. Gingerly, I put my arms around his neck. After a long silence, he said quietly: “I killed my father.”

 “You ... what?” I faltered.

 “I had to!” he burst out, his voice anguished. His lower lip trembled and I realized with astonishment that he was on the verge of tears. “I had to extinguish the last of the Light in me and complete my journey to the Dark Side. I have to finish what _he_ started.” As he spoke he pointed to the sculpture I’d brought with me.

 “Is that ... is it supposed to be Darth Vader’s helmet?” I asked tentatively.

 “It _is_ Darth Vader’s helmet,” Kylo replied.

 I froze. “You don’t mean ... not the _real_ one?”

 “Yes.” There was a pause, and then he said: “He was my grandfather.”

 “Your _what_?” I gasped. “So Lu ... I mean, the Jedi ...”

 “My uncle.”

 “Your uncle! Your _uncle_ tried to kill you?”

 “Yes.”

 “And that means ... your mother ... was Princess Leia?”

 “They call her _General_ Leia now,” said Kylo bitterly. “And my father was Han Solo – no doubt you’ve heard of him, too.”

 I had – he, like Luke and Leia, was a hero of the Rebel Alliance. Not knowing what to say, I said nothing. After a while, Kylo sighed and said in a tired, defeated manner: “The girl escaped.”

 “Rey?” I said.

 “Yes. It turns out she is Force-sensitive. She’s untrained, but very strong. She resisted me – _me_ , Kylo Ren! – when I tried to read her mind. She’s the one who did this.” He touched his wounded cheek.

 “Is it very painful?” I said sympathetically. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 “I’m alright,” said Kylo roughly. I knew he wasn’t, but it was clear he was suffering more from his emotional wounds than the physical ones. I suspected that Snoke had ordered him to kill his father and that he had had no choice but to obey. I had never met the Supreme Leader, but I was really beginning to hate him.

 “Is it true that Starkiller was destroyed?” I asked.

 “Yes. The Resistance blew it up. Rey got away with them. Now they know where to find the Jedi, and we don’t.”

 I leaned into him, trying to comfort him by letting him know I was there for him. He hugged me tightly against him. “I’m sorry, Master,” I said. “For everything.”

 “Oh, Pet,” he breathed, “what would I do without you?”

 I didn’t know how to answer that. “I think you should rest, Master,” I said. I got up from his lap and pulled off my dress, then climbed under the bedclothes. I put a hand on his uninjured shoulder and said: “Please, will you join me?”

 Kylo complied, drawing me into his arms as soon as he lay down. I placed my head on his chest, careful of his wounds. We fell asleep like that.

 

 I woke slowly, drifting into consciousness with pleasure humming through my body. Kylo Ren’s head was buried between my legs, his tongue flickering deliciously over my clit and occasionally slipping down to dip into my entrance. His big hands gripped my thighs, holding them wide apart. I moaned appreciatively, and he, realizing I was awake, intensified his efforts. Mindful of the gash inflicted to his cheek by Rey, I tried not to grind myself against his face, but it was extremely difficult. Kylo eventually immobilised my lower half with the Force, keeping me pinned but able to call his name as I climaxed.

 When he came up for air I returned the favour, crawling under the covers and taking his hard cock eagerly between my lips. I sucked hungrily, working him with my tongue as I bobbed up and down on his length, until he filled my mouth with thick spurts of warm come. I swallowed it all, and continued to suckle gently on him until he softened.

 Afterwards, as I lay in his arms, he startled me out of my state of drowsy satisfaction by saying: “Tell me about your parents.”

 “What?” I said, taken aback.

 “You know about mine,” he said, “I want to know about yours.”

 “You do?” I couldn’t imagine why he would want to know, or, if he did, why he hadn’t previously plucked the information from my mind.

 “Yes. Tell me.”

 “There’s not much to tell,” I said. “My father left when I was young – I barely remember him. My mother died of an illness when I was sixteen.”

 “So, in a way, you were abandoned too,” said Kylo. I had never thought of it in those terms, and I wasn’t entirely convinced his parents had ‘abandoned’ him to Luke Skywalker as he seemed to think, but I didn’t want to disagree with him, so I said: “I suppose you could say that. In a way.” In an attempt to change the subject, I asked: “Are we going to live here now?”

 “Yes,” said Kylo. “I’ll be training with the Supreme Leader much more often from now on, so we’ll need to be close to him. Why? Did you prefer the _Finalizer_?”

 I shrugged. “One ship is much like another,” I said.

 “And Jakku?” Kylo inquired. “Do you miss your home?”

 “No,” I said, “I wasn’t happy there. I ... I feel like wherever you are is my home now.”

 Kylo kissed me on the forehead. “I’m pleased to hear you say that,” he said. “Do you forgive me, then? For taking you?” He sounded oddly hesitant, even nervous. He couldn’t possibly actually care what I thought ... could he? I looked up at him, studying his features, trying to assess whether it was safe to be honest or if I should just tell him what he wanted to hear. “The truth, little one,” said Kylo softly. “I won’t be angry, I promise.”

 “I’m ... I’m glad you took me,” I confessed, “but I ... I still hate that you killed everyone else. You didn’t need to do that. It upsets me to think of all the people you kill for the First Order, for Snoke. I wish you didn’t have to obey him.”

 “Well, I do.”

 “I know.” It suddenly occurred to me to wonder what would happen if Snoke commanded Kylo to kill me. I was sure he would do it. He had killed his own father for the Supreme Leader, after all. The thought was like a blaster bolt through the heart.

 So suddenly that I yelped in surprise, Kylo sat up, dragging me with him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, gazing directly into my eyes. “Don’t think that!” he hissed earnestly. “Don’t _ever_ think that!”

 “I ... I ... what?” I stuttered.

 “You were thinking that I’d kill you if the Supreme Leader ordered it!” said Kylo. “I would never ...”

 “No?” I couldn’t keep the scepticism out of my voice. “You killed your _father_ , why not me? What am I? A pet, a whore ...”

 “QUIET!” yelled Kylo furiously, and I fell silent at once. He gnawed feverishly at his lip, swallowed a few times, and said: “You are all I have.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux is a jerk.

 Life aboard the _Supremacy_ proved much the same as aboard the _Finalizer_. As before, I spent most of my time in our quarters, but Kylo Ren would take me out regularly to visit other parts of the ship. Now, however, he did not bother to leash me when we left our rooms – instead, he would hold my hand and lead me around like that. It was a small but significant change, in my view.

 There were times when the sex was different, too. He frequently fucked me roughly whilst saying filthy things, as he always had, but occasionally he would also take me gently and tenderly, as he had just before he left for Starkiller. He had evidently been deeply affected by all that had transpired there, and though his physical wounds were healing well, the emotional ones were still raw.

 A few weeks after our arrival on the _Supremacy_ , an attack was launched against the rebel base in the Ileenium System, which Starkiller had not managed to destroy before it was destroyed itself. The base was obliterated, but the rebels escaped aboard various ships, a fact that caused Kylo to throw one of his tantrums and demolish half the contents of our quarters.

 Soon afterwards, he was summoned to speak with Snoke, leaving early in the morning, while I was still in bed. Shortly after his departure, I heard the door-code being entered. I was surprised he had returned so quickly, but looked up with a smile as the door opened. Instead of Kylo Ren, however, General Hux strode into the room.

 I was naked, as usual, and hastily pulled the bedclothes up around myself. I assumed he had come to talk to Kylo, though this was highly unusual – people did not visit him here, and even if they had, Hux would be the last person I’d expect to do so. Kylo had made no secret of his dislike for the general, and the feeling was clearly mutual. Whilst Kylo was a man ruled by his passions, Hux kept his under tight control at all times, rarely allowing them to show – I’d seen droids with more emotion. It was obvious why they did not see eye to eye.

 “Commander Ren isn’t here,” I said nervously.

 “I know that,” said Hux. “I’m here to see you.”

 “What?” I said, startled. “Why?”

 “Get up,” said Hux, not answering my question.

 “I’m ... I’m not wearing anything,” I muttered.

 Hux drew a blaster and pointed it at me. “Get up,” he repeated calmly.

 Fear surged through me. What was happening? Had Kylo been killed, and Hux come to dispose of me? Slowly, I climbed out of bed, covering my nudity with my arms as best I could, and Hux walked towards me. I backed away, and he continued to advance until I was pressed against the wall. He stopped just in front of me and looked me up and down with something like a sneer on his face. “Not much to look at,” he remarked. “I can’t imagine what it is Ren sees in you.”

 “I don’t see that it’s any of your business,” I retorted.

 Hux poked me in the chest with his blaster. “Be quiet,” he warned me.

 I looked around desperately for something to assist me. I could reach neither the datapad nor the com-link to call for help, and yelling would do no good – Kylo had mentioned while fucking me that I could scream his name as loudly as I liked because the room was sound-proofed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on picturing Kylo as vividly as I could, trying to deliberately broadcast my thoughts to him as I’d sometimes done inadvertently. _Help me, Master,_ I thought with all my might, _I need you, now!_

 I opened my eyes when Hux shoved the blaster up under my jaw. I swallowed hard, and, with far more confidence than I felt, said: “You won’t shoot me. Commander Ren would kill you.”

 “You think so?” said Hux contemptuously. “You think he’d kill a senior officer, of crucial importance to the First Order, over a whore? You’re not his girlfriend, you know. You’re not his lover, not his partner. You’re just a fuck-toy. Just somewhere for him to dump his load.”

 His words pierced me far more painfully than a bolt from his blaster would have done, because I suspected they were true. But rather than give him the satisfaction of showing that I was upset, I spat: “Why are _you_ here, then? What do you want with Commander Ren’s whore?”

 “You are a distraction,” Hux said. “The First Order needs him to pay full attention to his work, and as long as you’re around he’s thinking about his dick instead of his duty. It makes me sick seeing him lead you around like a fucking pet. I thought he’d have got bored with you by now and got rid of you, but since he hasn’t, I’m going to hurry things along. I’m going to fuck you myself, defile you so that he won’t want you any more.” As he spoke he reached out with his free hand and cupped one of my breasts. I cringed and tried to pull away, and he tapped the blaster threateningly against my sternum. I stilled, but spoke again.

 “Why not just kill me, then?” I said. “You _are_ afraid of what he’d do, aren’t you?”

 Hux cuffed me across the face, hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. “Shut up!” he snarled. “You want to know why I’m doing it this way? Because it will hurt him more, that’s why. It’ll infuriate him to know a man he hates has despoiled his precious pet. I will enjoy that very much.”

 He cupped my breast again, and I shuddered with revulsion. He trailed his hand down my abdomen and I squeezed my thighs together, terrified of him touching me there. “Open your legs,” growled Hux, grinding the barrel of the blaster into the hollow of my throat, “or you’ll regret it. I can put bolts through all sorts of places without hitting anything vital.”

 At that moment, the door slammed open and Kylo Ren burst in, unmasked, his face contorted in rage. With a wave of his hand he hurled Hux across the room with the Force, pinning him to the opposite wall, the blaster flying from his grasp. I sank to the floor, sobbing in relief. Kylo marched across to Hux and seized him by the throat, gripping so tightly that the general’s eyes bulged. Hux scrabbled uselessly at his fingers, wheezing and choking.

 “The only reason you’re not dead right now is that the Supreme Leader has use for you!” Kylo roared. “If you _ever_ come near her again, I will rip you into pieces so small a tooke could swallow them whole! And I won’t even use my lightsaber to do it – I’ll tear you apart with my bare hands! Do you understand me?”

 Hux tried to nod, though his face had turned almost purple now and it was clear he was close to passing out. Kylo let him down from the wall and dragged him bodily to the door, virtually throwing him through it. Then he turned his attention to me. “Did he hurt you, little one?” he asked, speaking softly although his voice still quivered with fury.

 I shook my head as I got to my feet and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and weeping against his chest. “No, Master,” I gulped, “you got here just in time.”

 Kylo led me over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap, stroking my hair soothingly. “I heard you call,” he said. “I knew you were in danger.”

 “Thank you so much for coming, Master!” I sniffled, fighting to get my tears under control.

 “Of course, Pet,” he crooned.

 “How did he get in here?” I wanted to know.

 “There are over-rides for the door-code,” Kylo explained, “in case of emergencies. Hux is one of the few people with the authority to access them. I will not leave you alone again. From now on, you will not leave my side.”

 I sighed happily and huddled more closely against him, my crying slowly easing. As always when in close proximity to him, I began to feel my desire stirring. I nuzzled against his neck and kissed it. “I want you, please, Master,” I whispered in his ear.

 Kylo pushed me upright so that he could look me in the eye. “Are you sure?” he said.

 My jaw dropped. In all our time together he had never once asked me anything like this. He took me when and how he wanted, regardless of my feelings on the matter, and only ever denied me as a punishment, or to amuse himself. Whether I was in the mood, or might be unwilling, never bothered him in the least. “I ... well ... why ... why wouldn’t I be?” I stammered.

 “Because of what just happened with Hux,” said Kylo. “Are you sure you want someone touching you intimately so soon after what he tried to do?”

 I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I had assumed his anger at Hux was more to do with his possessiveness over me than any genuine concern for my welfare, that he just didn’t want the general using his property. But he seemed to actually care how I felt, and the thought filled me with joy. Maybe he did feel something for me, after all? Maybe I was more than just a body for him to fuck?

 “I _always_ want _you_ touching me,” I said ardently. “Please, Master. Please touch me. Fuck me. Make me forget the feeling of his fingers on me.”

 “Gladly,” said Kylo. He pulled off his gloves and smoothed his big hands over my skin, and I arched into his touch. He leaned down to suck on each of my nipples in turn, making me moan. I spread my legs eagerly and he reached between them, caressing my slit with a fingertip while his thumb massaged my clit. I could feel him getting hard beneath me.

 “More, please!” I begged, and he complied by slipping a finger inside me. At the same time he took the back of my neck in his other hand and pulled me into a kiss. I melted against him, whining with pleasure. He eased a second finger into me and moved them in and out, working me up until I was a trembling, panting mess. “Please!” I whimpered against his lips. “I want your cock!”

 Kylo withdrew his fingers and lifted me off him, then stood and guided me over to the table where we ate. He put a hand on my back, between my shoulder blades, and pushed me forward and down until I was bent over with my chest against the table’s surface. I widened my legs automatically as I heard the sound of him unfastening his trousers. Seconds later his thick cock was sinking into me from behind.

 “Oh, yes!” I cried out. “Yes, Master, yes!”

 Kylo snapped his hips vigorously, rutting into me so hard that I was obliged to hold on to the table to keep myself from being jolted across it. He hunched over me, supporting his weight on one hand while the other snaked under me to play with my clit. “No-one else is ever going to touch this pussy,” he grunted. “It belongs to me. _You_ belong to me. You are mine. Mine, mine, mine ...” He punctuated each word with a powerful thrust.

 “Yours!” I concurred breathlessly, hurtling towards climax. “I’m going to come for you, Master, I’m going to come ...”

 “Yeah, you come, you fucking come for me!” Kylo commanded. “I’m gonna come too, gonna come in you!”

 “Fuck, yes, Kylo, yes!” I cried out, writhing against the table as my orgasm hit. I twisted my head around to look back at him over my shoulder, wanting to see him, wanting to watch him come undone. His teeth were bared, his hair straggling across his face. He looked utterly beautiful. He groaned wordlessly as his come spurted into me.

 When he was finished, he sank down onto me, covering my body with his for a few moments while he caught his breath. Then he straightened up and pulled out. A trickle of his seed leaked out of me and dripped down my thigh, and he scooped it up with one finger and pushed it back into my sex. “Let’s keep my come inside you, where it belongs,” he purred. I hummed in a mixture of agreement and content.

 Kylo stood once more and picked me up, carrying me over to the bed. He lay down on his back with me draped over him, holding me close.

 I wondered where his mask was – he’d been wearing it when he left, but hadn’t had it with him when he came to my rescue. “Where’s your mask, Master?” I said.

 “I destroyed it,” said Kylo. “The Supreme Leader ...” He trailed off, chewing his lip. I deduced that Snoke had said something insulting about the mask that had caused him to discard it.

 I placed a hand on the uninjured side of his face. “You look better without it, anyway,” I said.


	13. Chapter 13

 A couple of days later, I was with Kylo Ren in the medbay while a small medidroid worked on his facial wound, now almost completely healed. He was sitting in a chair, the droid hovering around him, and I sat on the floor, resting my head on his thigh. Now and then he would reach out and run his fingers through my hair, exactly the way you might absently caress a pet whilst your thoughts were elsewhere.

 The _Supremacy_ and its attendant ships were in pursuit of the Resistance fleet that had fled their base in the Ileenium System. They were keeping out of reach of the main weapons, but apparently lacked the fuel for a jump to light-speed. All the First Order had to do was wait until their fuel ran out altogether, then close in and finish them off. Kylo had been part of a small band of ships harrying the fleet when he’d heard my mental call and returned to save me from Hux. He had sensed his mother aboard one of the Resistance ships, and could not bring himself to attack it. He told me this guiltily, as though compassion was something to be ashamed of – doubtless something Snoke had instilled in him. Others in his company had destroyed the ship, but he knew his mother still lived, because he could still sense her through the Force.

 I was mulling over all this in my mind as I sat at my master’s feet when, all of a sudden, I felt Kylo’s muscles go rigid, and looked up at him to see what was wrong. He was staring into the corner of the room as though something interesting had appeared there. He brushed the medidroid away and leaned forward, gazing intently.

 “What is it, Master?” I asked.

 “It’s Rey,” said Kylo incredulously.

 “What?” I said. “Where?”

 “Right there!” said Kylo, pointing at empty air. “You don’t see anything?”

 “Nothing,” I said. “Is it ... is it something to do with the Force?” I hoped that it was, because the alternative was that Kylo was hallucinating.

 “Yes, it must be, but ...” Abruptly, he flinched, clutching at his stomach.

 “What happened?” I said apprehensively.

 “She shot me!” gasped Kylo. “At least, she tried. She can see me, too!”

 He got up and ran from the room, dragging me after him by the hand. In the corridor outside he skidded to a halt, his eyes following the movement of something I could not see. It was extremely disconcerting. He held up a hand, fingers crooked, in the direction I assumed Rey to be. He said commandingly: “You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.”

 He lowered his hand, chewing his lip, then said to the invisible Rey: “You’re not doing this, the effort would kill you.” He paused as though listening to a response, and continued: “Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.”

 “Can she see me?” I whispered.

 “I don’t think so,” Kylo replied.

 “What’s causing it, if not her?” I queried.

 “I don’t know,” said Kylo. “A Force-user can project themselves over distances, but it takes power and training. Rey can’t be doing that, she doesn’t have the skill. This is something else.” Another pause, then he hissed: “Luke!”

 “Do you see him, too?” I wanted to know.

 “No,” said Kylo, “but he’s there, where she is – I can sense him. If only I could tell where they ... oh. She’s gone.”

 “What _was_ that?” I asked, as we headed back into the medbay.

 “I’m not entirely sure,” said Kylo, sitting back down in the chair he’d vacated. “I think the Force is connecting Rey and I somehow.” He looked thoughtful. “I could use this to our advantage,” he said as the medidroid resumed its work. “If I can convince her I’m unsure of my path, I could win her trust. If she thinks she might be able to turn me back to the Light, it’s possible I could persuade her to tell me where the Jedi is – even sway her to the Dark Side. She could be a valuable asset to the First Order.”

 “And what if _she_ thinks she can use it to manipulate _you_?” I said. Kylo merely snorted at that.

 

 The next day, it happened again. Kylo and I were taking a stroll through the ship when he stopped and turned around, exclaiming: “I see Rey again!” He spoke to her, asking why the Force was connecting them, though I couldn’t imagine she knew if he didn’t. Then he asked her if Luke had told her why he had destroyed his temple. I was surprised to hear him say this. It had taken months for him to get comfortable enough with me to tell me about his experience with his uncle, yet here he was bringing it up to someone he had only met briefly – and someone who had more than once tried to kill him. I supposed the Force connection, and the knowledge that she was with Luke, must have forged a kind of intimacy between himself and Rey.

 This disturbed me somewhat. I didn’t like to think of him forming any sort of bond with anyone else in case it detracted from the one he had with me. For the first time it occurred to me to wonder what Rey looked like. Was she pretty? Did he find her attractive? I had always considered myself plain, ordinary-looking – I was certainly nothing special. What if Kylo preferred Rey? What if he decided to replace me with her? This was more than simple jealousy – though I was self-aware enough to accept that I _was_ jealous – it was, for me, a matter of life and death. If Kylo grew tired of me, I had no doubt that I would be killed.

 I couldn’t hear Rey’s answer to Kylo’s enquiry, of course, but it must have been something along the lines of “I know all about you,” because he said next: “You do? Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes, from the forest. When you called me a monster.”

 She had called him a monster? I had thought that of him too, once. I didn’t any more, even knowing he had murdered his father. I couldn’t help myself. I was blinded by my love for him, I knew that, but there was more to it – he was in thrall to Snoke, forced to obey him, and killing his father had cut him to his core. Beneath the dedication to the Dark that he wore around him like armour, I knew there was still good in him. I _knew_ it.

 Rey did not seem to share my view. From the way Kylo, after a pause, said: “Yes, I am,” I guessed that she had insisted he _was_ a monster. Kylo recoiled slightly, then brought a hand to his face. It came away wet.

 “What’s that?” I asked.

 “Water,” said Kylo. “I think it’s raining where she is. Somehow it reached me through the Force connection.”

 “Is that even possible?” I said, amazed.

 “Apparently,” said Kylo. “Anyway, she’s gone now.”

 “Did she call you a monster?” I said, rather hesitantly.

 “Yes,” said Kylo darkly, “and she’s right. I am.”

 “No, you’re not,” I said firmly. “I know you’re not.”

 Kylo did not reply.

 

 Two days later, I was reclining on the bed in our quarters while Kylo Ren, topless, practiced with his lightsaber, slashing it through the air in a series of precise, almost choreographed moves. I could not take my eyes off him, the way he moved, the flexing of his muscles, the sweat glistening on his skin. I ached to go to him and lick away the rivulets trickling down his chest. Just the sight of him was erotic enough to get my juices flowing, although we’d already had sex twice that day, at my instigation. Luckily for me, he hadn’t needed much persuading to oblige me.

 “Your thoughts are very loud, Pet,” said Kylo without ceasing his movements. “It’s quite distracting.”

 “Sorry, Master,” I apologised. “It’s just ... you look so beautiful, it makes me want you.”

 “Again?” Kylo sounded amused. “I’ve fucked you twice today already.”

 “I know,” I said, feeling a little guilty. “I can’t help it.”

 Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and set it down on the table. “You are insatiable,” he said, shaking his head in mock exasperation. “What am I going to do with you?”

 “Fuck me?” I suggested hopefully.

 “Such a needy little slut,” said Kylo, approaching the bed and unfastening his trousers as he walked. “Beg. Beg me for it.”

 I slithered off the bed and onto my knees, looking up at him imploringly. “Please, Master, please fuck me,” I pleaded. “I want you inside me so badly. Please give me your cock, and your come. Please!”

 Kylo stopped in front of me, shoving his trousers down around his thighs. His half-hard cock sprang free and I leaned in to nuzzle against it, flicking my tongue across the head. Kylo groaned when I drew it into my mouth, but he didn’t let me suck him for long. As soon as he was fully erect, he took a handful of my hair and tugged me off him. “That’s enough,” he said. “On the bed, now, and show me your pussy.”

 Eagerly, I leapt up and returned to the bed, lying down on my back and parting my legs for him. He stepped out of his clothes and came to stand by the bed, leaning down to look closely at my sex. He stroked my slit with one finger. “You’re so wet!” he observed. “Is all this just from watching me practice?” I nodded, and he smiled, moving his finger to my clit and rubbing gently. “Now,” he pondered, “shall I make you come before I fuck you, or shall I just stick my dick in you?”

 I wasn’t sure if he was actually asking me or just thinking aloud, but I chose to answer him. “Fuck me, please, Master!” I begged. “I want your cock in me!”

 Grinning, Kylo climbed onto the bed between my legs and guided his cock to my entrance. “Third time today, Pet,” he said as he plunged into me. I moaned in pleasure as he lowered his body onto mine and began to thrust, taking my hands in his and pinning them on either side of my head. “I don’t think I can keep up with you. Perhaps, for the times when I’m spent, I should get a squadron of Stormtroopers to fuck you on rotation until I’m ready to go again. Would you like that?”

 “No, Master!” I protested, slightly alarmed. “I don’t want ...”

 Kylo silenced me with a kiss, then carried on: “Yes, you do. You love dick. I know you do.”

 “I love _your_ dick,” I clarified. “That doesn’t mean I want anyone else’s.”

 “I could make them leave their masks on so you can pretend they’re me,” said Kylo, thrusting faster, pushing me nearer and nearer to orgasm. “Picture it – dick after dick sliding into this hot little cunt, one after another, every one of them shooting his load inside you. And you keep coming over and over again, imagining it’s _me_ fucking you, and I’m watching, just waiting until I’m hard again so I can take my turn ...”

 I trembled and whimpered beneath him, rapidly approaching climax but trying to hold it back. I didn’t want to come while he was saying things like that, just in case it encouraged him to go through with them. I didn’t _really_ think he’d let anyone else have me – he was too possessive for that – but I certainly didn’t want to give him the impression I liked the idea.

 “I’m close!” Kylo growled. “Where do you want me to come? In here? In your mouth? Maybe all over you?”

 “In my pussy, Master, please!” I said. “I love it when you come inside me, it feels so good!”

 “Fuck,” Kylo grunted, “you always want it in your pussy ... such a little come-slut ...”

 “Yes, Kylo, yes!” I whined, raising my hips to meet his thrusts as I hovered on the brink. “Come in me, please, give me your come!”

 With a deep groan, Kylo came. The sensation of his seed filling me tipped me over the edge and I came with him, repeatedly calling his name. We writhed and shuddered through our shared orgasm, his cock twitching inside me, my internal muscles clenching around him, milking him for every last drop.

 Finally, it was over. Kylo rested on top of me for a moment, then pulled out and rolled to his side. One of his hands still held one of mine, our fingers entwined.

 “Thank you, Master,” I said when I’d caught my breath. “That was wonderful. But ... um ... what you said about ... about the Stormtroopers. You wouldn’t ... you wouldn’t really ...?”

 Kylo interrupted with a laugh. “Oh, little one,” he chuckled, “surely you know me well enough by now to know I don’t share? That was just sex-talk.”

 “Good,” I said quietly, “because I know you like to call me a slut, but I’m not, you know.”

 “No?” said Kylo. “You’ve wanted to be fucked three times today – so far – and you were literally begging for it just now. That’s kind of slutty behaviour, Pet.”

 “But I only want _you_ ,” I explained. “It’s not like I’m so desperate for it I’ll just jump into bed with anyone. I want it all the time with you because ... because it’s _you_.”

 A dazzling smile lit up Kylo’s face at these words. I’d never seen him look so delighted, and a warm glow of happiness spread through me at knowing I had pleased him. He ran his fingers lightly across my cheek, and kissed me softly.

 We lay there for a long time, but eventually he rose from the bed and stretched, before pulling his trousers back on. Just as he was reaching for his lightsaber, presumably intending to resume his practicing, he stilled and turned his head as though looking at something that wasn’t there. I realized he was seeing Rey again.

 “Yeah, me too,” he said to her. I wondered what she’d said. A pause, then he huffed a sort of half-laugh.

 “What did she say?” I asked reluctantly.

 Kylo bent down to whisper to me so that Rey wouldn’t hear. “She said she’d rather not do this right now, and told me to put some more clothes on,” he said. “Can you imagine if this had happened while we were fucking?”

 I was very glad it hadn’t. What would Rey have seen? If she couldn’t see me, would she just have seen Kylo Ren rutting into nothing? Would she have been able to see his cock through me? The whole thing was so _weird_.

 I opened my mouth to speak again, but Kylo said: “Hush now, Pet. I need to talk to her.”

 He straightened and took a few steps away from the bed. I remained silent, listening nervously to the one-sided conversation that followed.


	14. Chapter 14

 Kylo Ren talked to Rey for a long time. They spoke at length about their parents. Rey’s, apparently, had thrown her away like trash when she was a young child – she did not even remember them, but was still naively waiting for them to return. She sought parental figures everywhere, such as in Kylo’s father, Han Solo, whose death at his son’s hand she had witnessed, and now in Luke Skywalker. It was, Kylo said, her greatest weakness.

 I eventually fell asleep, but when I woke they were still talking. Kylo, fully dressed now, was sitting on the couch, hunched forward and gazing intently at the nothingness that was Rey. “You’re not alone,” he said. Then he stretched out a hand as though to touch her. My heart ached at the sight. I wanted to yell, to push between him and the invisible Rey, to beg him not to forget me.

 Kylo abruptly flinched, his head whipping round to look at something else I couldn’t see. “What happened, Master?” I dared to ask.

 “The Jedi,” said Kylo grimly. “He saw Rey talking to me. He was furious. I think he destroyed the building she was in.”

 “Did he see you?”

 “I’m not sure, but he definitely sensed me. He knew it was me she was talking to.”

 “And ... did you learn anything from her?” I asked hesitantly. “It ... it looked like you were touching her.” I tried to keep my voice neutral as I spoke, but from the way Kylo looked at me I knew I hadn’t quite succeeded.

 “Our fingers touched,” he said. “She reached out to me, so I did the same – I’ve been trying to appear vulnerable to her, to win her trust as we discussed. I told her about the Jedi’s attempt to kill me, and I think it worked. I think I’ve persuaded her that he isn’t all he seems, and that I’m wavering in my dedication to the Dark. And I glimpsed more of her mind when I touched her – she is considering coming here, to talk to me in person.”

 I swallowed hard. “Is that ... is that what you want?” I asked.

 “Yes,” said Kylo. “Then I can find out where the Jedi is. And possibly convince her to join the Dark Side.”

 “And if you can’t?”

 Kylo shrugged. “I’ll kill her,” he said.

 “ _Will_ you?” I queried.

 “Yes, of course,” said Kylo, sounding puzzled. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 It was my turn to shrug. I didn’t want to press him further, because I wasn’t sure I would like any answers I received.

 

 The next day, Kylo and I were watching a holovid together when he suddenly leapt to his feet, a jubilant look on his face. “What is it?” I said, startled.

 “Rey,” he said. “She’s here. I sense her.”

 “Here on the _Supremacy_?” I said, wondering how she could have got onto the ship without being detected by security.

 “In an escape pod just outside. But I’ll have her brought on board now.” He immediately began issuing orders through his com-link. I sighed heavily, trying to hide my anxiety. After a minute or two Kylo turned back to me. “Put your dress on,” he said. “We’re going to meet her.”

 Reluctantly, I obeyed him, and we proceeded to the landing bay, where a couple of Stormtroopers stood guard over an escape pod. One of them held a set of large, heavy manacles with which to restrain Rey’s hands when she emerged. As Kylo and I approached, the escape pod opened. My heart beat faster – this was it. I was about to see the woman I had come to think of as my rival for Kylo Ren’s affections.

 I was not reassured by the sight that greeted me as she stood up and stepped from the pod. Rey was not only pretty, she was also much taller and somewhat younger than me, and I already knew she was capable of wielding the Force. Why wouldn’t Kylo prefer her to me? He would cast me aside in favour of her, I was sure of it, and that would be the end of me. It hardly mattered to me any more that I would almost certainly be killed if I no longer held any interest for Kylo – what mattered was losing him. Without him, I had no reason to live anyway. He was everything to me now.

 Kylo stared at Rey without speaking while one of the Stormtroopers cuffed her. She stared back with an insolent, prideful look on her face. Then he whirled around and marched off, gesturing curtly for the guards to follow. One of them poked Rey in the back with his blaster to get her moving, and the whole group of us set off. “Where are we going?” Rey demanded to know.

 “To see the Supreme Leader,” Kylo responded.

 “Am ... am I going too, Master?” I whispered to him. I hadn’t expected to be meeting Snoke today, and the thought filled me with dread.

 “Of course,” said Kylo. “Where I go, you go. I told you I wouldn’t leave you alone again after Hux, didn’t I?”

 I swallowed my objections – he wouldn’t listen to them even if I voiced them. The Stormtroopers escorted us to a turbolift, and Kylo dismissed them after ushering Rey and myself inside and then entering himself.

 “Who is this?” Rey inquired, nodding at me as the doors closed and the lift began to move.

 “That’s none of your concern,” said Kylo, pushing me slightly behind him.

 “Is that a _collar_ she’s wearing?” said Rey, her voice rising. “Does the First Order keep _slaves_ , Ben?”

 “I said it’s none of your concern,” Kylo growled.

 Rey took a step towards him, and I tensed. “You don’t have to do this,” she said earnestly. “I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart. Ben, when we touched hands I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn. I’ll help you. I _saw_ it.”

 “I saw something too,” said Kylo quietly. “Because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes, _you’ll_ be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are.”

 Rey said nothing, but her expression spoke volumes. Into the silence, I asked Kylo: “Why is she calling you Ben?”

 “That’s his real name,” said Rey. “Ben Solo.”

 “That is _not_ my name!” snarled Kylo, slashing a hand through the air and pinning her to the wall with the Force. “Ben Solo is gone. I am Kylo Ren.”

 Rey merely glared at him until he released her. No-one spoke until the turbolift started to slow. Then Kylo bent down to my eye-level and grasped my shoulders. “Listen to me,” he said seriously. “When we go in, stay by my side and kneel when I do. Don’t speak unless he asks you a direct question – not that that’s likely. He’ll probably ignore you, but don’t do anything that’ll get you noticed.” He straightened and looked at Rey. “And as for _you_ – don’t antagonise him, if you want to live.”

 The lift came to a halt, and the doors slid apart to reveal Snoke’s throne-room. It was a spacious chamber with a number of guards in red armour standing alertly around the perimeter. On the far side sat a huge throne, and upon it reclined the Supreme Leader of the First Order – and, given that the First Order had reigned since the destruction of the Republic, the ruler of the entire galaxy. Snoke was humanoid in shape, although not human – I wasn’t familiar with his species, but he was considerably taller and thinner than a man. He was bald, and his wrinkled skin was horribly scarred. I looked upon him with fear.

 Kylo pushed Rey in front him and she walked boldly into the room. Kylo followed, and I crept after him, lurking inconspicuously in his shadow. When he kneeled, I did the same. Rey remained defiantly on her feet.

 “Well done, my good and faithful apprentice!” boomed Snoke. “My faith in you is restored.” I glanced at Kylo, unaware that Snoke’s faith in him had wavered. Kylo did not speak, and Snoke turned to Rey. “Young Rey. Welcome.” He used the Force to unlock her manacles, saying: “Come closer, child.” Rey didn’t move. “So much strength!” said Snoke, though he sounded condescending rather than impressed. “Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the Light would rise.” He snatched Rey’s lightsaber from her with the Force. “Skywalker, I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said.”

 Using the Force, he dragged Rey towards him. “You underestimate Skywalker,” she spat. “And Ben Solo. _And_ me. It will be your downfall.”

 Snoke grinned, revealing crooked, broken teeth. “Oh, have you seen something?” he said mockingly. “A weakness in my apprentice, is that why you came?” He laughed. “Young fool! It was _I_ who bridged your minds!” Kylo looked up sharply at this. “I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul,” Snoke went on. “I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now you will give me Skywalker, and I will kill you with the cruellest stroke.”

 “No!” retorted Rey.

 “Yes,” said Snoke, flinging her across the room. “Give me everything!”

 Rey screamed as Snoke invaded her thoughts. Horrified, I grabbed Kylo’s hand, and he squeezed my fingers reassuringly. The Supreme Leader quickly appeared to pry the knowledge he wanted from Rey’s mind, and dropped her to the floor, telling her how he would obliterate Skywalker once the rebels were gone. Rey threw out her hand to summon her lightsaber. It flew towards her, but evaded her hand, clipping her before spinning around and returning to Snoke. Chuckling, he placed it beside him on the arm of the throne and drew Rey’s attention to a viewscreen nearby. It showed a single, large vessel with numerous smaller ones exiting from it and speeding away towards a planet.

 “The entire Resistance is on those transports,” said Snoke. First Order ships were blasting the smaller craft, picking them off one by one. “Soon they will all be gone,” Snoke continued gloatingly. “For you, all is lost.”

 Furiously, Rey Force-pulled Kylo’s lightsaber from his belt into her hand and ignited it. “Oh, still that fiery spit of hope!” Snoke taunted. “You have the spirit of a true Jedi ...” Rey charged at him, but he hurled her back with a lazy flick of one finger. She hit the ground just in front of Kylo and myself, the lightsaber falling from her hand and shutting off. “And because of that, you must die,” finished Snoke.

 His eyes travelled from Rey to Kylo and then to me, settling finally on our clasped hands. He frowned. “Tell me, my apprentice,” he said to Kylo, “is there a reason you have brought your whore to our meeting?”

 Kylo’s fingers tightened on mine and I saw him grit his teeth. With a visible effort, he spoke calmly. “I prefer not to leave her alone since General Hux tried to have his way with her,” he said.

 “Indeed?” said Snoke, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “It seems to me that you have grown rather too fond of her. Affection is a weakness, my young apprentice. As is mercy. It’s time you freed yourself from both.” I felt myself gripped by the Force, my hand torn from Kylo’s as I was yanked forward and turned so that I was facing him. Next to me, Rey was likewise hauled to her knees in front of Kylo. “These two must be eliminated,” said Snoke, and my heart froze in terror. I looked desperately up at Kylo, who was worrying at his lip with his teeth. He refused to meet my eyes. He wouldn’t do it ... he _wouldn’t_ ... would he? “My worthy apprentice,” said Snoke, “son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader, where there was conflict I now sense resolve, where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfil your destiny!”

 Kylo Ren ceased chewing at his lip. He reached slowly and deliberately for his lightsaber, showing no further sign of indecision. His jaw was set, his face full of steely determination. “I know what I have to do,” he said resolutely as he rose to his feet.

 “Ben!” hissed Rey.

 “Master,” I whimpered, “Master, please ...”

 “You think you can turn him, Rey?” said Snoke. “And you think you can sway him with love, whore? Pathetic children, both of you! I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true ...” As he spoke, Kylo obediently turned the saber in his hand, aiming it towards myself and Rey. “And now, foolish children,” said Snoke triumphantly, “he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!”

 I cringed at the sound of a lightsaber igniting – but it was not the one in Kylo’s hand. The Force-hold on me vanished. I spun around to see that Rey’s lightsaber, on the arm of the throne, had ignited. Its beam was projecting through Snoke’s body and protruding from the other side. I looked back at Kylo, relief and joy flooding through me as I realized what he had done. He twitched his fingers, and the lightsaber moved forward, slicing cleanly through Snoke as it floated across the room and into Rey’s outstretched hand.


	15. Chapter 15

 The red-armoured guards charged forward, and Kylo and Rey leapt to meet them. Kylo grabbed me by one shoulder and shoved me away from him, commanding: “Hide!”

 Averting my eyes from Snoke’s bisected corpse, which had slumped to the ground, I ran towards the throne and dived for cover behind it. I wasn’t completely out of sight here, but it was a fairly good bet that the guards would be too preoccupied with Kylo Ren and Rey to worry about me. Hunkered down, I peeked out to observe the battle, filled with fear for my master. I knew he was a superb fighter, but he and Rey were greatly outnumbered, and Snoke’s elite guards were surely highly skilled themselves.

 Kylo and Rey, back to back, were facing off against the guards. There was a moment of stillness as each side assessed the other, then chaos broke loose. All was movement, attack and retreat, the hum of weapons, shouts of warning, screams of pain. I could not take my eyes off Kylo, repeating the moves I had seen him practicing in our quarters, but now in deadly earnest. Even amidst the horror I was able to appreciate the beauty in his actions, at once brutal and elegant.

 Rey was also very proficient with her lightsaber, and in a few minutes that seemed to last forever, the pair of them had dispatched most of the guards. Then, just as their victory seemed assured, Kylo was disarmed. I almost stopped breathing in my terror, but Rey threw him her lightsaber and he swiftly killed his final foe.

 “The fleet!” said Rey urgently, pointing at the viewscreen that still showed the ongoing destruction of the Resistance. “Order them to stop firing, there’s still time to save the fleet!”

 Kylo, ignoring her, took a couple of steps towards the throne, eyeing the fallen Snoke.

 “Ben?” said Rey hesitantly.

 “It’s time to let old things die,” said Kylo decisively. “Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the rebels – let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

 My heart seized in my breast at these words. What exactly was he asking her? To help him govern the galaxy as a high-ranking member of the First Order, or ... more than that?

 Rey’s face fell. “Don’t do this, Ben,” she said, sounding aggrieved. “Please don’t go this way.”

 “No. No!” said Kylo angrily. “You’re still _holding on_. Let go! Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You’ve just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. _Say it_.”

 In a very small, sad voice, Rey said: “They were nobody.”

 “They were filthy junk-traders,” Kylo told her. “They sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead, in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. But you could have. You could help me rule – light and dark in balance at last.” He held out a hand to her. “Join me,” he urged.

 Unable to stand it any more, I scrambled out from behind the throne and ran to him, falling at his feet and clutching him around the legs, tears streaming down my face. “Please, Master!” I wailed. “Please don’t leave me!”

 Kylo looked down at me with a baffled expression. “Leave you?” he said. “Why would I leave you?”

 “For ... for _her_ ,” I sniffled, gesturing vaguely in Rey’s direction.

 To my astonishment, Kylo Ren burst out laughing. I looked up at him, hurt and confused. “Oh, Pet,” he chuckled, reaching out to stroke my head, “I’m not interested in her in _that_ way. She’s not my type at all. You know my tastes. Look at her – how well do you think _she’d_ take to your role?”

 I glanced over at Rey – arms folded, chin lifted, glaring; the very picture of defiance. “Um ... probably not that well,” I admitted.

 Rey stared at me, then back at Kylo. “You haven’t told her, have you?” she said to him, her voice dripping contempt. “You truly are a monster.”

 “Told me what?” I asked anxiously.

 “He loves you!” said Rey. “It’s pouring off him in waves!”

 My jaw dropped. I gaped at her disbelievingly, then looked up at Kylo. His cheeks were flushed red – was he was actually _blushing_? “Master?” I whispered. “Is ... is that true?”

 Kylo pulled me to my feet. He took my hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. “Yours,” he said quietly.

 I honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held me close, wearing a gentle, slightly bashful smile. Then his eyes flicked back up to Rey. “Well?” he said. “Will you join me and help me rule? Together we can bring peace and prosperity and end this conflict once and for all.” He held out a hand to her again.

 Slowly, Rey raised her own hand. Just when I thought she was about to take Kylo’s and agree to his proposal, she used the Force to yank her lightsaber from his belt, where he had hung it after the fight. Before it reached her hand, Kylo snatched at it and tried to Force-pull it back to him. The saber hovered in the air between them as each struggled to summon it.

 Suddenly, a titanic impact rocked the ship. The floor tilted beneath us and I fell with a screech that was drowned out by the deafening sound of tearing, grinding, buckling durasteel. Something huge must have struck the _Supremacy_ , I thought, some weapon the Resistance had been holding back. Terrified that at any moment the hull might split open and expose us all to the vacuum of space, I grasped at Kylo’s legs, shouting: “Master! We have to get out of here!”

 He and Rey, having both remained on their feet, were still trying to wrest the lightsaber from each other. With a crack, the handle ruptured and broke in two, unleashing a surge of energy. Rey and Kylo were both hurled violently backwards. Kylo slammed into the floor next to me, hitting his head hard. He blacked out, his eyes closing and his body going limp. “Master!” I cried in alarm, shaking him.

 Rey scrambled to her feet and picked up the pieces of the lightsaber. “I’m going back to the Resistance,” she said to me. “You can come if you want.”

 “What?” I said. “No! I belong with him. Please, help me wake him!”

 “I’m done with him,” said Rey simply, and ran for the turbolift.

 “Wait!” I yelled, but she took no notice. The lift doors closed and she was gone.

 I shook Kylo again, not knowing what else to do. “Master, please wake up!” I begged. When he did not stir, I dared to say: “Kylo! Kylo, can you hear me?” There was no response. In desperation, I even tried: “Ben?” but this had no more effect than anything else had done. I cast about for something, anything that might aid me. There had to be a com-link here somewhere ...

 The sound of the turbolift doors opening drew my head around – had Rey come back? However, it was not the girl that stepped out of the lift, but General Hux. He looked around the room with what appeared to be no more than mild distaste, dispassionately surveying the carnage. His gaze came to rest on Kylo and myself.

 I hated and feared the red-headed general, but there was nobody else to turn to. “Help!” I called to him.

 “Is he dead?” asked Hux callously, walking towards us.

 “Unconscious,” I replied. “Please, help me wake him!”

 “Hmm,” mused Hux, looking thoughtful, “I don’t know about that.”

 “What?” I gasped.

 “It seems to me,” said Hux, his hand moving towards the blaster on his hip, “that what I have here is a perfect opportunity to rid myself of my main rival.”

 I didn’t know what to do. If he wanted to kill Kylo, and myself, there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Hopelessly, I threw myself across my master in a futile attempt to shield him. To my intense relief, Kylo twitched beneath me, heaved a deep breath, and woke. He sat up quickly, one arm going around me as he did so. Hux hastily dropped his hand as Kylo looked at him.

 “What happened?” Hux said to Kylo, as though he hadn’t been contemplating shooting him mere seconds ago.

 “The girl murdered Snoke,” Kylo answered, getting to his feet and pulling me with him. I understood immediately why he put the blame on Rey – far better for him if the First Order thought someone else had killed their leader. “What happened to the ship?”

 “The Resistance rammed us at light-speed,” said Hux. “It was their last large vessel – we think there was only one person on it, trying to distract us from the others fleeing aboard the small ones. The _Supremacy_ is damaged, but not fatally. The breach has been sealed. We’re not in danger.”

 “Where’s Rey?” asked Kylo, speaking to me as much as Hux.

 “She left after you were knocked out,” I informed him. “She said she was going back to the Resistance.”

 “She took Snoke’s escape craft,” Hux put in.

 “We know where she’s going,” said Kylo, indicating the planet on the viewscreen towards which the Resistance ships were heading. “Get all our forces down to that Resistance base. Let’s finish this.”

 “Finish this?” said Hux. “Who do you think you’re talking to? You presume to command _my_ army? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!”

 Kylo turned towards him and raised a hand. Hux began to choke, clawing at his throat as Kylo throttled him with the Force. “The Supreme Leader is dead,” Kylo intoned.

 Hux fell to his knees and wheezed: “Long live the Supreme Leader!”

 Kylo released him. “Send someone to clean this place up,” he growled, “and see to the deployment of the troops. Now get out.”

 Hux scurried back to the turbolift looking thoroughly cowed. Kylo led me over to the throne, kicking half of Snoke’s body dismissively aside as he went. I shuddered. Kylo sat down on the throne and pulled me into his lap. “You can relax, Pet,” he said, “we’re safe now.”

 “You mustn’t trust Hux, Master,” I told him. “He was going to kill you. He would have, if you hadn’t woken when you did.”

 “Oh, I know all about the general and his ambitions, little one,” Kylo assured me. “And I never trust anyone.” He paused, then added: “Except you.”

 It pleased me to hear that, and I leaned into him, putting my arms around his neck. “I would never betray you, Master,” I said, and I meant it with every fibre of my being. “Rey offered to take me with her to the Resistance, you know. But I didn’t want to leave you.”

 Kylo smiled, and bent his head to press his lips against mine. His hand slid between my thighs and cupped my bare sex, and I automatically parted my legs to give him easier access. He dipped the very tip of one finger into my entrance, his thumb teasing my clit as he did so. He was wearing his gloves, and I moaned at the sensation.

 “Please, Master,” I panted, “can we ... can we go back to our quarters?”

 “No,” purred Kylo, his finger slipping deeper into my moist channel, “I think I’m going to fuck you right here on the throne.”

 “But ... but people might come to clean up in here,” I protested weakly. “You told Hux to send someone ...”

 “I don’t care,” said Kylo, his finger moving in and out of me, thumb circling my clit. “Do you?”

 I whimpered. Having sex in a room littered with corpses was not the most appealing idea to start with, and I certainly didn’t want to be seen like this should the clean-up crew arrive, but at the same time I didn’t want Kylo to stop what he was doing. I was powerless to resist him, as well he knew, and my desire for him outweighed any concern about being caught in the act. “No,” I said.

 “Good,” said Kylo. He shifted me in his lap and freed his cock, hard and throbbing. I made to straddle him, but he said: “Other way, Pet.”

 I looked at him questioningly, not sure what he meant. He turned me so that my back was to his chest, positioning my legs on either side of his. “Arms up,” he instructed. I obeyed, and he pulled my dress off over my head. “Now put your arms around my neck,” he said. I reached behind me and twined my hands together at the base of his neck. I was now completely exposed – if anyone entered the room, they would get a full frontal view of my naked body. It was frightening, humiliating ... and exciting.

 Kylo placed the head of his cock against my sex, and I sank down onto it eagerly. He wrapped one arm around me to hold me against him, while his other hand settled between my legs, his fingertips gliding lightly over my clit. He began to thrust up into me and I quivered with pleasure, moving with him to work myself up and down his shaft.

 “Your tight little cunt feels so good,” he crooned into my ear.

 “Your big hard cock feels so good too,” I said breathlessly.

 Kylo thrust harder, his fingers quickening their pace on my clit. “You gonna come?” he asked huskily.

 “Yes, Master! I’m going to come on your cock!”

 “That’s it. Be a good girl and come for me, and I’ll spill my load in you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 “Mmm, yes, Master, please!” I whined. I was clenching around him now, thighs trembling, stomach muscles tensing as my orgasm approached. “I’m nearly there, I’m ...” Kylo bit down on my shoulder, and the pain mingling with the pleasure coursing through me tipped me over the edge. “Kylo!” I shrieked as climax ripped through me. “Oh, Kylo! Kylo! _Kylo_!”

 Kylo pounded roughly into me, plunging his cock into me to the hilt. “Coming!” he grunted, and I groaned and writhed in bliss as I felt him pulsing within me, filling me with hot jets of come.

 Slowly, we relaxed, coming down from our sexual high. I reclined against Kylo, sated and content. His cock was still buried inside me and I enjoyed the feeling of his seed, warm and wet, squelching around it with every slight movement. His arms encircled me and he placed soft kisses on my neck. “Is my Supreme Leader satisfied?” I murmured to him.

 “Perfectly,” he replied.


	16. Chapter 16

 After a while, Kylo’s cock softened enough to slip out of me. He made himself presentable while I put my dress back on, and he then rearranged me across his lap in a less lewd pose than my previous one. No sooner was I settled than the turbolift doors parted and a group of people, together with a couple of droids, entered the room. The man at their head was wringing his hands anxiously, and bowed deeply to Kylo Ren.

 “We’re the clean-up crew you requested, sir,” he said, looking at the floor. “I’m very sorry for the delay. We came as soon as we received the order, but for some reason we couldn’t get the lift doors to open.”

 Kylo waved a hand magnanimously. “No matter,” he said, “you’re here now. Get to it.”

 The group at once jumped to their duties. I looked up at Kylo, a suspicion growing in my mind. “You were keeping the doors closed with the Force, weren’t you?” I said quietly. “So they couldn’t get in here while we were ... busy.”

 Kylo grinned. “You know I don’t like anyone else seeing what’s mine,” he said. I couldn’t help but laugh.

 Presently, General Hux returned. He bowed rather resentfully to Kylo, and announced: “The troops have been deployed to Crait, Supreme Leader. The command shuttle is ready to depart if you wish to accompany us.”

 “I do,” said Kylo, rising and setting me on my feet next to him. “I want to be there for the final destruction of the Resistance.” He took my hand and led me towards the turbolift.

 “Am I coming with you, Master?” I asked him.

 “Of course,” answered Kylo.

 “Can I ... can I clean up first?” I whispered, not wanting Hux or any of the cleaners to overhear. A dribble of come was leaking out of me as I walked and I was beginning to feel slightly panicked that someone would see it running down my leg.

 “No,” said Kylo, a wicked glint in his eye. “I want you full of my come.”

 “But ...” I fell silent as we reached Hux. The general glanced at me, then said to Kylo: “Sir, surely you do not mean to bring your whore to the battle?”

 Without breaking stride, Kylo punched him full in the face. There was a sickening crunch and blood gushed from Hux’s nostrils as he reeled backwards, only just managing to keep his feet. “Do not use that word again,” said Kylo, not deigning to look at him as he continued towards the lift. “You are to treat my consort with respect.”

  _Consort_ , I thought. He’d never called me that before, at least not within my hearing. And he’d called me a whore plenty of times himself. Evidently it was one thing for him to do so, but quite another for Hux to presume to do the same. And, now that I thought about it, he had looked distinctly displeased when Snoke had used the term, too.

 Cursing under his breath and dabbing at his bleeding nose, Hux trailed sullenly after us into the lift. We descended to the landing bay and boarded the command shuttle, which appeared to be the same ship Kylo had used at Tuanul. I had not seen much of its interior last time I’d been here, since Kylo had rendered me unconscious. This time, he took me up to the bridge, where two pilots were completing pre-flight checks. Their eyes widened briefly at the sight of me, and of the general’s bloodied countenance. Then they quickly – and sensibly – schooled their faces into neutral expressions and fixed their attention on the controls.

 Kylo Ren and Hux seated themselves and strapped in. I was pulled into Kylo’s lap and held securely in his strong arms. As we started the flight, I tried surreptitiously to wipe up some of the come trickling out of me with a fold of his robe.

 The planet we were travelling towards, apparently named Crait, was covered with large areas of glaring white. “Is that ice?” I asked Kylo curiously.

 “Salt flats,” Kylo replied. “Crait is a mineral-rich planet.”

 “The Resistance base is actually inside an abandoned mine,” Hux put in.

 “I trust we have the weaponry to break into it?” said Kylo, in a tone that suggested there would be trouble if they didn’t.

 “Yes, sir, a battering-ram cannon,” Hux confirmed.

 We were entering the atmosphere now, and I clung to Kylo, a little frightened by the roaring noise of our passage and the vapour flaring around the hull. Kylo stroked my back soothingly and assured me that it was all perfectly normal. We passed through the danger zone and levelled out, flying straight across a vast, white plain towards a line of enormous A.T.-A.T. walkers that were making their ponderous way towards a low mountain range. When we drew level with them, we dropped until we were just above them and remained there, hovering, keeping pace with them.

 Kylo unbuckled his safety restraints and, taking me with him, moved to the front of the ship to get a better of view of what was happening outside. Beside him, one of his arms draped over my shoulders and one of mine looped around his waist, I looked out too. On the ground, a huge piece of machinery – presumably the battering-ram cannon Hux had mentioned – was being set up, aimed at the entrance to the mine, which we could now see against the base of the mountain range. A small group of speeders exited the Resistance’s hideout and zipped towards the cannon, obviously hoping to take it out before it could be used against them.

 “Thirteen incoming light craft,” observed Hux, who had come to stand next to us. “Shall we hold until we clear them?”

 “No,” said Kylo. “The Resistance is in that mine. Push through.”

 Hux signalled to the pilots, and one of them spoke into a com-link. Moments later, a squadron of T.I.E. fighters began firing on the speeders. Several had been destroyed when, suddenly, an almost circular ship came swooping out of nowhere and engaged the First Order fighters. The effect on Kylo was instantaneous. “Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!” he bellowed, lunging forward and jabbing a finger furiously in the direction of the ship. His anger seemed out of proportion to the situation – it was one ship against many, after all, and he’d been calm until now. There was something I was missing. Maybe the ship carried a particularly devastating weapon?

 “All fighters!” Hux directed. The T.I.E. fighters broke off their attack on the speeders and turned to the circular craft, which promptly fled, drawing them away in pursuit. I knew nothing about military strategy, but to me it seemed foolish to send _all_ their ships after it. Kylo was acting on emotion, as usual, and likely wasn’t thinking strategically right now, but Hux should have known better. Perhaps he simply didn’t dare question Kylo, having lately been Force-throttled and punched in the face.

 “Is there something special about that ship, Master?” I ventured to ask.

 Kylo clenched his jaw. “That’s the _Millennium Falcon_ ,” he said, “Han Solo’s ship. And Rey is on it – I sense her.”

 Han Solo’s ship. His father’s ship. That explained it. Kylo visibly pulled himself together and commanded: “All fire-power on those speeders.”

 “Concentrate all fire-power on the speeders,” said Hux unnecessarily. Kylo gave him a withering look as the A.T.-A.T.s opened fire. The Resistance appeared to realize they were outmatched at this onslaught, and most of the remaining speeders hastily retreated. One continued straight towards the cannon – it looked as though it were going to fly directly into it. A suicide mission, I thought in horrified fascination. At the last second, another speeder swung out of formation and came at the first from the side, slamming it out of the cannon’s path. Both crumpled, and the first pilot scrambled clear and ran to pull the other free of the wreckage. As they headed slowly back towards the mine, one dragging the other, the cannon fired, blasting open the side of the mountain as though it were no more than tissue-paper.

 “General Hux,” said Kylo, “advance. No quarter. No prisoners.”

 I looked up at him. Presumably, General Leia was down there among the rebels. He had just effectively ordered his mother’s death. I’d seen what killing his father had done to him, and knew this would have an equally terrible impact, even if he didn’t actually commit the deed himself. “Master?” I said. “Please may I speak to you in private?”

 Kylo’s eyes met mine, his brows lifting, but he recognised the seriousness of my request, and nodded. “Yes, Pet, if you wish,” he said, and led me from the bridge.

 Once we were alone, I hesitated, not sure how to broach the subject. If I told him I was worried about his well-being, he would doubtless take that as a sign I saw weakness in him and become more determined to go through with his plan. I would have to approach it from another angle.

 “Master,” I said cautiously, “I was thinking that ... that maybe it would be a good idea to capture some of the Resistance – for information, bargaining, that sort of thing.”

 Kylo frowned. “I don’t see that that’s necessary,” he said. “They’re all that’s left, the handful down there in the mine. If we wipe them out, the Resistance is finished.”

 “Maybe there are others, hiding on other planets, that we don’t know about,” I tried. “Take prisoners, and you could find out. And they could prove useful in other ways – if you could get them to see things from your point of view, maybe they could help with putting down opposition to the First Order, convince them it’s for the best to surrender.”

 “Pet,” said Kylo patiently, “I know you don’t like killing, but ... oh.” He stopped abruptly, scrutinising me closely. “I see,” he said. “You’re concerned I will regret killing my mother.”

 I looked away guiltily, though he didn’t seem angry – indeed, his voice was soft, understanding. “Yes, Master,” I confessed. “You don’t have to do it just because that’s what Snoke wanted. He doesn’t control you any more. You don’t have to follow his vision if you don’t want to. You’re the Supreme Leader now. _You_ make the decisions, and you can choose to be merciful. You could ... you could _negotiate_ the end of this conflict, end it in peace instead of death.”

 Kylo stared at me, his mouth opening and closing a few times with no sound emerging. Then he swiped a hand over his face, murmuring: “Where did you learn to be so wise?”

 “I’m not wise,” I said uncomfortably. “I just ... care about you.”

 “I know,” he said, and reached out to place his hand over my heart. I mirrored the gesture, laying my own hand on his chest, then stretched up to kiss him – but even on tiptoes I was too short to reach his mouth. I wound my arms around his neck, linking my hands behind his head, and tugged at him, trying to get him to bend down. Smiling, Kylo obliged me, leaning down to bring his lips to mine. Despite (or perhaps because of) our recent tryst in the throne-room, desire flooded through me at the contact and I pressed my body tightly against his, working a hand between us to grope at his cock through his clothes.

 “Is there somewhere on this ship we can go and fuck?” I wanted to know.

 Kylo huffed a laugh. “We don’t have time for that now, Pet,” he said.

 “But I _want_ you,” I whined. “Please?”

 “Sorry, little one,” said Kylo, sounding sincerely apologetic. “I promise I’ll fuck you as hard as you want as soon as this is over, alright?”

 “You promise?”

 “Yes, I promise.”

 Reluctantly, I let go of him, and we returned to the bridge, where Hux was overseeing the A.T.-A.T.s as they trundled towards the Resistance base. He was hunched over the command console, squinting at something outside, and as Kylo came up he said to him: “Someone’s just come out of the mine, sir.”

 Kylo looked over his shoulder, and I peered around him. We were too far away to make out the person’s features, but the clothing was distinctive – the robes of a Jedi. And as far as I knew, there was only one Jedi left ...

 “Stop!” said Kylo sharply. The walkers swayed to a halt in response.

 “Is that ...?” I began, and Kylo interrupted: “Yes. Skywalker.” He turned to Hux and said: “I want every gun we have to fire on that man. Do it.”

 I laid a steadying hand on his arm. “Master,” I said, “is that really necessary?”

 “Yes,” said Kylo firmly. “I will negotiate terms of surrender with the Resistance, but not with him. Hux, send word to General Leia that I will speak to her. And open fire on that man.”

 Hux obeyed, and as one of the pilots sent a message to the Resistance base, the A.T.-A.T.s rained down a barrage of fire on Luke Skywalker. “More,” growled Kylo. “More!”

 “That’s enough,” said Hux, and indeed they had fired enough within seconds to vaporise a person.

 Kylo’s throat bobbed as he swallowed repeatedly, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He did not give the order to stop firing. I understood why, but it couldn’t be good for him to be so caught up in his revenge. I was about to say something when Hux snapped crossly: “That’s _enough_!”

 The walkers ceased their fire and Kylo, breathing heavily and chewing at his lip, slumped into the nearest chair. I climbed into his lap and put my arms around him, hoping to comfort him. He held me close against him, and I could feel him trembling.

 “Do you think you got him?” asked Hux sarcastically. “Now, if we’re ready to get moving, we can finish this.”

 “No, hold positions,” said Kylo. “We wait for a response from them before we do anything further.”

 “Uh ... sir?” one of the pilots said nervously. He was pointing towards the ground. Kylo, lifting me and carrying me with him, got up and stepped forward to see what he was indicating. The cloud of dust kicked up by the A.T.-A.T.s’ fire was clearing, and a figure was visible in its midst. I gasped in astonishment as I realized it was Skywalker, somehow – impossibly – still standing. As we watched, he raised a hand and casually brushed some debris from his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

 “How did he do that?” I whispered.

 Kylo Ren exhaled shakily, and did not answer me. He lowered me to the floor and said to Hux: “Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered and don’t advance until I say.”

 “Supreme Leader,” said Hux, “don’t get distracted, our goal ...”

 Without a word, Kylo threw him against the wall with the Force.

 “Right away, sir,” said one of the pilots hastily, and the ship immediately began to descend.

 I started to panic at this development. I could only assume that Skywalker had used the Force to deflect the A.T.-A.T.s’ fire, the same way Kylo had frozen Poe’s blaster bolt in mid-air in Tuanul, but if he was able to hold off that amount of fire he must be extremely powerful. Powerful enough to kill the man I loved.

 “Master, please don’t go out there,” I said urgently, grabbing his arm. “I ... I don’t like this. It feels like a trap.”

 “Do you think I can’t beat him?” said Kylo darkly.

 Truthfully, I was afraid that he couldn’t, but I knew I couldn’t say that to him. How could I make him stay? Perhaps, if he felt the need to protect me, that would give him a good enough reason? “No, Master, of course not,” I said, hoping he would not sense my doubt. “But I’m scared. What if the Resistance attack this ship while you’re down there? I don’t want to be left here without you. Especially not with Hux. Please don’t leave me alone with him, Master!”

 “Oh.” Kylo hesitated, and I realized with relief that he was wavering. Then he marched across to Hux, who had just got to his feet. Kylo grasped him by the throat and gazed into his eyes. In a low, level voice, he said: “You will protect my consort. You will defend her life with your own.”

 A strange, unfocused expression came over Hux’s face, and he repeated in a monotone: “I will protect your consort. I will defend her life with my own.”

 Kylo released him and stepped back, looking pleased. “There,” he said to me, “now he will keep you safe.”

 “What did you do to him?” I asked quietly, so Hux couldn’t hear.

 “Force hypnosis,” Kylo replied, equally quietly. “It lays a compulsion on him without him even knowing it.”

 The ship reached the ground, and I heard the ramp lowering. There would be no dissuading Kylo now. “Please be careful,” I begged him, wrapping my arms around him. I was terrified this would be the last time I would ever hold him. Although I wanted desperately to tell him that I loved him, that I would always love him, I didn’t quite dare. Neither of us had ever actually said the words. Then again, maybe I didn’t need to. He knew.

 “Don’t worry, Pet,” he said, placing a kiss on my forehead, “I have a promise to keep, remember?”

 I went with him down to the ramp. He was halfway down it when I could no longer contain my urge to speak. He was potentially going to his death – this might be my only chance to tell him how I felt about him. I wanted to him to hear it before it was too late. I called out to him. “Kylo!”

 He stopped and turned, surprise written across his features at my use of his name. I wondered if he would punish me for it later ... if there was a _later_. “Yes, Pet?” he said.

 I took a deep breath. “I love you,” I told him.

 A smile spread across Kylo’s face. “I love you, too,” he said. Then he whirled around and continued down the ramp. It closed behind him, and I returned to the bridge as the ship once again ascended.

 Through the front window, I observed Kylo Ren walking towards Luke Skywalker. He stopped a short distance from him, and I could see the two men exchanging words. Shortly, Kylo shrugged off his robe, ignited his lightsaber, and attacked. I could hardly bear to watch as they duelled, yet at the same time I could not bring myself to look away. Skywalker was frighteningly skilful, at one point leaning backwards as Kylo lunged at him so that his nephew’s lightsaber skimmed over him, missing him by a hair’s breadth.

 Presently, they halted and spoke again. Whatever Skywalker said appeared to rile Kylo even further, and he charged at him furiously. I gasped as his lightsaber sliced straight through his uncle’s body, and held my breath as I waited for Skywalker to collapse. But nothing happened. The Jedi remained standing, apparently unharmed.

 “What is going on?” muttered Hux, behind me, clearly as baffled as I was.

 Kylo too seemed puzzled. He hesitated, then strode towards Skywalker, who did not move as Kylo raised his lightsaber and drove it through his chest. It passed through him without doing any form of damage. He said something to Kylo, and then simply ... vanished. Kylo stared at the space where he had been, then looked towards the mine, yelling in frustration.

 He pulled out a com-link, and I heard his voice as he contacted the ship. “Hux, get down here. Bring a squadron of Stormtroopers. We’re going in.”

 The ship descended a second time as Hux gave the order for a squad to disembark from one of the A.T.-A.T.s. I followed him down to the exit. He flung out an arm to stop me as I made to leave the ship, but I ducked under it and ran to Kylo. He swept me up in his arms and held me close. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding.

 “What happened, Master?” I asked him. “Where did he go?”

 “He was never here,” said Kylo heavily. “He was projecting an image of himself from whatever back-of-beyond world he’s been lurking on. I suspect it was all a ruse to keep me occupied while the rebel scum escaped.”

 I gaped at him. “He was projecting himself all the way from another planet?” I exclaimed.

 “Yes,” said Kylo, “but the effort killed him. I felt his death through the Force.”

 Hux and the Stormtroopers arrived then. Kylo retrieved his discarded robe, took me by the hand, and set off towards the mine. We entered it cautiously, wary of an ambush, but there was no-one in evidence. Kylo was directing the troops to explore the base when he suddenly froze. “She’s here,” he said stiffly.

 “Rey?” I queried.

 “No. Leia.”

 He motioned to the troops to do as he’d instructed, then led me deeper into the mine, seeking his mother by her Force-signature. We found her in a small room, rough-hewn from the rock of the mountain. She was alone, sitting in a chair and looking perfectly serene. “Hello, Ben,” she said composedly.

 “Don’t call me that,” Kylo grated. “My name is Kylo Ren.”

 “If you say so,” said Leia mildly. “Won’t you sit down?” She indicated a number of other chairs scattered about the room. Kylo slowly sank into one, pulling me into his lap. He was tense beneath me, ready to leap up again at a moment’s notice, gnawing at his lower lip. I was uncomfortable being present for their reunion, feeling like an intruder on something private.

 “They’re gone, aren’t they?” said Kylo. “The rest of the Resistance.”

 Leia nodded. “Rey and Chewie picked them up in the _Falcon_ ,” she confirmed. “But I’m here to negotiate with you, as you requested.”

 “Luke is dead,” said Kylo bluntly.

 If he was expecting this news to shock his mother, he would have been disappointed. She merely nodded again, saying calmly: “I know. I felt it.” She looked pointedly at me and said: “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

 “No,” said Kylo curtly. “I’m here to discuss your surrender.”

 “We will not surrender,” said Leia stoutly. “But we could, potentially, form an alliance.”

 “Go on,” said Kylo, with the air of humouring her.

 “A new government,” said Leia, “consisting of some of my people, and some of yours.”

 I was encouraged by her words, since this was exactly what I had been thinking. “Hmm,” mused Kylo. “Perhaps. I would have to remain Supreme Leader, though. Ultimate power would rest with me, with the others acting as a council.”

 “I may be able to convince them to accept that,” said Leia guardedly, “but you would have to make some concessions too.”

 “Of course,” drawled Kylo. I had a feeling any concessions he was willing to make would be minimal, but Leia was an astute woman – she would understand that her bargaining position was not strong, and that anything was better than outright destruction. “Whom do you suggest for the council?” Kylo went on.

 Leia listed some names that meant nothing to me. He listed some others. I tried to concentrate on the conversation, knowing the future of the galaxy was at stake, but the excitement of the day had taken its toll. Nestled in Kylo’s warm embrace, my fear and tension draining away now that I knew he was safe, I was beginning to feel drowsy. My mind drifted, and I slipped into day-dreams about all the things I hoped we would do once we were back on the _Supremacy_. He had promised to fuck me as hard as I liked ...

 I was jerked out of my reverie by Kylo abruptly scooping me up in his arms and dropping me unceremoniously into the chair next to him. I looked up at him in surprise, wondering why he’d done it, but he didn’t spare me a glance. Ignoring me completely, he leaned forward, elbows on knees, intent on his discussion with Leia. Perhaps having my half-conscious body flopping all over him was a distraction he didn’t need right now, I thought. I yawned and settled myself more comfortably in the chair, closing my eyes and letting their voices wash over me.

 Some time later – I wasn’t sure exactly how long – I was awakened by the sound of the door. I opened my eyes just in time to see Leia leaving, escorted by a couple of Stormtroopers. I stretched, then jumped slightly as I noticed Kylo. He was standing directly in front of me, arms folded, glowering.

 “What ... er ... what happened?” I asked, a little nervously. He looked angry, and I was concerned the negotiations had gone downhill after I’d fallen asleep.

 “ _That_ was my _mother_ ,” growled Kylo, gesturing in the direction Leia had gone.

 “I ... I know,” I said in confusion. Did he think I had been impolite to her by dozing off?

 “I heard you,” he said, “while we were talking.”

 “I didn’t say anything,” I replied, even more confused.

 “I know you didn’t _say_ anything,” said Kylo, “but I heard you anyway.” He tapped his temple, and moved his robe aside to display the huge erection tenting the front of his trousers. I understood at once. I’d made the same mistake as that day in the meeting, months ago now, aboard the _Finalizer_. He’d heard my lascivious thoughts about him while he’d been speaking with Leia. No wonder he’d dumped me onto another chair ...

 “Oh. Um ... I’m sorry.”

 “Sorry isn’t good enough,” said Kylo. He sat back down and patted his knee. “Across my lap, now, face down,” he commanded.

 I rose and obeyed him, draping myself over his thighs, quivering with anticipation as Kylo pulled up my dress to expose my rear to him. A moment later I let out a shriek as he delivered a stinging smack to my buttocks. He had _never_ spanked me before.

 “Master!” I cried out. “I’m sorry, Master, please ...”

 Kylo struck me again. “You’ll take ten of these for making me hard in her presence,” he snarled, “and the minute we’re back in our quarters I’m going to fuck all your holes.”

 I squirmed, arousal warring with pain. Then I loosed another squeal as his leather-gloved hand connected with my flesh again. “You _like_ that, don’t you, you slut?” hissed Kylo, continuing to spank me. “I bet if I touched your cunt now I’d find you soaking wet.”

 “That’s not fair, Master,” I whimpered, “I’m always wet when you’re around.”

 Kylo paused at that, with two strikes left to go. “Can’t get enough of my dick, can you?” he said, and I didn’t fail to notice the hint of amusement in his voice. Any genuine anger he’d felt had ebbed – he was enjoying himself now.

 “No, Master,” I agreed. “I love it, it makes me feel incredible.”

 Kylo gave me the last two slaps in quick succession, one to each cheek, then ran his hands gently, almost soothingly, over my sore skin. He allowed the very tips of his fingers to ghost over my slit, making me moan, before pulling my dress back down. “Get up,” he said. “It’s time to go.”


	18. Chapter 18

 The trip back to the _Supremacy_ was uncomfortable. My buttocks throbbed with the aftermath of my spanking, and the place between my thighs throbbed for an entirely different reason. I wriggled in Kylo Ren’s lap throughout the ride from Crait, trying to relieve some of the pressure on my behind. In an attempt to take my mind off it, and off what was going to happen when we arrived (though I was, naturally, very much looking forward to that), I asked him whether or not he and Leia had reached an agreement on the potential new government after I’d fallen asleep.

 “Yes, I think so,” Kylo told me. “There are still some details to work out, of course – we’ll be meeting again in a few days at a neutral location, with our respective councillors, to discuss it further. Things are looking positive, though.”

 “That’s good,” I said, pleased. Secretly I hoped he would be able to find some way of reconciling with his mother in a more personal fashion. He would never admit it, but I knew it was what he wanted, deep down, and now that he was free of Snoke’s influence, he might be less inclined to lean towards the Dark Side. Leia had spoken to him with obvious affection in spite of everything he’d done, and I was sure reconciliation would be beneficial to both of them.

 When we landed on the _Supremacy_ , Kylo barked out a few orders to Hux and other subordinates and headed for his quarters at a fast walk, dragging me behind him by the hand. I went willingly, excited for what came next.

 The moment the door closed behind us, Kylo tore off my dress and pushed me roughly to my knees. He shed his clothes in record time and, taking his semi-erect cock in his hand, tapped it against my cheek. “Open up,” he said. I did as he said and he guided himself into my mouth. I sucked, feeling him enlarge against my tongue. Soon the tip of him was prodding against the back of my throat. Usually Kylo stopped there, but today he continued to push forwards until I gagged. He withdrew slightly, only to shove back in. “I want you to take it all,” he instructed.

 I let go of him to say: “I can’t, Master. You’re too big.”

 “Oh, I think you can,” Kylo said, “with a little help.”

 Unexpectedly, I found myself frozen by the Force, my mouth held wide open as he entered again, clutching the back of my head to direct me. His cock slipped in to its previous depth and then pressed deeper, right into my throat. He was using the Force to relax my muscles and subdue my gag reflex, and I did not choke as he slid in to the hilt. Though I wasn’t gagging, it was difficult to breathe with the prodigious length and girth of him crammed into my mouth and throat, especially with my nose squashed into the patch of black curls at his crotch, and I couldn’t swallow – drool was spilling from my lips and dribbling down my chin. I gurgled helplessly around him.

 “There,” said Kylo proudly, “I knew you could do it.”

 He pulled out a couple of inches and sank back in, slow and steady. He did this a few times, then drew himself out entirely and released his Force-hold on me. I slumped forward, panting for breath, my hands coming up to knead my aching jaw.

 “Get on the bed,” Kylo commanded. “On your hands and knees, head down, ass up.”

 Obediently, I crawled onto the bed and assumed the position, my arms folded with my face resting on them, rump in the air. He climbed up behind me and bent to lap at my slit. I moaned in bliss as his tongue probed into me. “So wet,” he crooned into my heated flesh. “Always so ready for me, aren’t you?”

 I murmured an affirmative and his tongue moved lower, finding my clit and teasing it with gentle licks. I squirmed, pushing back against him, seeking more contact. “Please, Master,” I whimpered, “please fuck me! You _promised_.”

 “I did,” said Kylo agreeably, removing his mouth from me. He straightened up, and I loosed a satisfied sigh as he plunged his cock into me. There was a twinge of pain from my sore skin as he started snapping his hips against me, but in an odd fashion it almost complemented the pleasure surging through me.

 Kylo held out a hand and summoned his bottle of lube into it with the Force. Seconds later I felt him squirting the cool substance between my buttocks. He dropped the bottle and worked a finger into my back passage, quickly followed by another. He was going to fuck all my holes, just as he’d said ...

 The thought added to my arousal, and his powerful thrusts were hitting me just right. I was close to climax, but I required some clitoral stimulation to push me over the edge. “Please, Master,” I pleaded, “please will you play with my clit? I’m so close, I just need you to touch me there ...”

 Abruptly, Kylo pulled out of me and took his fingers from my ass. I squeaked in surprise and disappointment, feeling my internal muscles still trying to squeeze something that was no longer there. Propping myself up on my hands, I looked over my shoulder at him and asked: “Why did you stop? I was almost there.”

 “I know,” said Kylo, flashing me a wicked grin. “But the thing is, Pet, I only promised to fuck you – I didn’t promise to let you come.”

 “ _What_?” I exclaimed indignantly.

 “You were a very naughty girl,” he went on, lining himself up with my rear entrance, “I’m not sure you deserve an orgasm.”

 “But ... but ...” I spluttered.

 “Hush, now,” said Kylo, placing one hand on the back of my neck and pushing my head down again as he carefully penetrated me. “You just keep quiet, stay still, and take what your master gives you.”

 He proceeded to fuck my ass until my legs were shaking with the effort of holding me up. Then, so suddenly that a startled yelp escaped me, he withdrew himself from my body and flipped me over onto my back. Seated between my thighs, he gazed down at me as he rapidly jerked his cock. “Gonna come all over you,” he hissed.

 “Inside me, please! _Please_ , Master!” I implored him.

 Kylo reached out with his free hand and spread my nether lips apart. For an instant I thought he’d relented and was about to put himself in me, but he just stroked himself faster, aiming the head of his cock at my sex. He came with a groan, his seed spattering all over my sensitive folds in thick, warm spurts. The sensation of it splashing against my engorged clit and exposed opening was exquisite and I writhed in lustful desperation, raising my hips and straining towards him. “Please, Master!” I cried. “Please make me come! Please, I’ll do anything, please, please, please ...”

 “Mmm, I love it when you beg,” Kylo said as he shook the last few drops onto me.

 I gave him my best beseeching expression, blinking up at him in meek, pitiful yearning. “ _Please_ , Master, I _need_ you,” I wailed.

 “Sssh, little one,” cooed Kylo, placing a finger to my lips. “You know your master always takes care of you. I’ll give you what you need.”

 He took his finger from my lips and lowered it between my thighs, running it up my slit until he reached my clit. Using his come as lube, he began massaging it lightly, circling my little nub as though he were trying to rub his essence in. “There, that’s nice, isn’t it?” he asked.

 “Oh, yes, Master!” I gasped, my back arching as my hips rolled into his touch. My inner muscles were spasming, seeking something to clench around. “Please, I ... I want something inside me.”

 Kylo brought his other hand to my entrance, the tips of two fingers gliding over it without pushing inside. “Please!” I mewled frantically, my pelvis jerking towards him. Smiling, he scooped up some of his seed and eased his fingers slowly into me, smearing his come into my slick channel.

 “There you are,” he said, beginning to pump his fingers in and out, matching the rhythm of the finger on my clit. “Is that good?”

 “Fuck, yes, _yes_!” I called out. I was shuddering all over as my climax built swiftly.

 “You gonna come for me?”

 “Yes, Master, yes ...”

 “Good, good. Go on, then. Come on my fingers. Show me how much you love what I do to you.”

 My eyes locked with his, I came hard, thrashing back and forth as the ecstasy washed over me. “Kylo!” I screamed. “Oh, fuck, Kylo! Kylo! Kylo! Kylo! _Kylo_!”

 “That’s it, good girl,” he praised me, fingers slowing gradually as he wrung out every bit of pleasure he could. He used the finger that had been toying with my clit to gather some of the come spattered all over me and brought it to my mouth, wiping a sticky trail across my lips. I dutifully licked it up, and he took the fingers of his other hand from inside me, putting them in his own mouth and sucking them clean.

 “Thank you for my orgasm, Master,” I said humbly.

 “Well, I do so enjoy watching you come,” he said as he lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. “Besides, you earned it.”

 I cuddled up against him, my head on his chest, feeling delightfully sleepy and sated. After a while, Kylo spoke again. “I think I would like to have my seat of government on a planet, rather than a starship as Snoke did,” he said. “I’d like to settle somewhere, put down roots. What do you think, Pet?”

 “Whatever you want, Master,” I said placidly.

 “But what do _you_ want?” he queried.

 “You,” I said truthfully.

 “You have me.”

 “Then I’m happy,” I said. “Honestly, Master, it doesn’t matter to me where I am as long as I’m with you.”

 Kylo smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. “I was thinking of Naboo,” he said. “My grandmother was from there. It’s pretty. I think you’d like it.”

 “I’ve seen holos of it,” I said. “It looks nice.”

 “Do you know the first thing I’m going to do when we set up house there?”

 “No, what?”

 “Tie you to the bed and make you come until you pass out,” Kylo purred.

 I shivered eagerly. “Now I can’t wait to go,” I said, and he chuckled.

 His fingers were combing idly through my hair as we talked. They travelled down my neck and stopped at my collar. “Would you like me to remove this?” he asked softly.

 “What?” I said, jolted out of my pleasant, drowsy state. Alarm coursing through me, I pushed myself up into a sitting position so that I could look at him. “Why?”

 “We both know you are more than a pet to me,” said Kylo earnestly. “Soon, for all intents and purposes, I will be the new emperor of the galaxy, and you, little one ... you will be my empress.”

 I allowed myself to breathe again as I realized his offer had been made out of respect rather than, as I’d feared, a desire to distance himself from me. He actually saw me as his partner now – his _consort,_ as he had put it to General Hux. I could hardly believe it.

 “I love being your pet,” I told him. “Why should that have to change?”

 “Because I love you,” said Kylo quietly. “It seems ... wrong, somehow, to keep you like this now.”

 I smiled, and quoted back to him the words he had said to me so long ago: “If you like it, and I like it, how is it wrong?”

 Kylo stared at me for a moment, then beamed at me. “Oh, Pet,” he said, shaking his head, “you have unmasked me just as thoroughly as I have unmasked you. You’re right. This is what we both want, and loving each other doesn’t change that.”

 “No, it doesn’t,” I said, leaning forward to kiss him.

 “My pet,” said Kylo fondly. “My love.”

 “My master,” I responded. “My everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
